Super smash bros: the shadow earl
by mr.anonimus
Summary: Zelda is kidnapped, and there's a new villain ithe neigborhood, who is this new villain? and what is his plan? and why am i asking those questions? read, find out and please review
1. Chapter 1: a kidnap and a ring

Disclaimer: no matter how much I would like to I don't own super smash bros. (when I look at Lucas and Ness I'm happy I don't)

**(Short) prologue:**

It was a quiet day at the smash mansion and the arena next to the mansion was full with smashers fighting each other.

It seemed too quiet of a day.

It was a normal day… or was it?

**Chapter 1: a kidnap and a ring**

That afternoon Link told Zelda to wait for him.

"What is the matter, Link?" asked Zelda softly.

"I'll be back soon, I have something special for you" said Link, smiling, he left Zelda's room.

***

In the arena, the place in which the subspace federation started its invasion two years before.

"Ready to taste some REAL sword mastering fancy-boy?" taunted Ganondorf, a mocking smile on his face.

"I'll take you any day… old man" Marth replied.

"THIS old man is going to beat you up" shouted Ganondorf as he charged at Marth.

There was a sound of clashing metals as their swords clashed each other.

They continued fighting, each of them blocking each other's blow while delivering a blow of their own.

Marth went for fast slashes unlike Ganondorf who decided it was better to use brutal force.

"Getting tired, princess Marth?" mocked Ganondorf.

"I'm **prince** Marth, not **princess** Marth" shouted Marth as he slashed full-force at Ganondorf.

"My, my, you're the emotional kind" mocked Ganondorf, blocking Marth's sword.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" shouted Marth becoming less and less focused from Anger.

"Ignore him Marth!" shouted Ike from the audience.

Marth knew that the thing he should have done, but he had to pay back for "Princess Marth".

"Listen to your boy friend, princess Marth" mocked Ganondorf.

That was it, Marth slashed but unfortunately missed Ganondorf by a mile.

Marth also discovered that now Ganondorf was behind and he turned around.

Just when he faced Ganondorf, Ganondorf caught him by the neck raising him several inches from the ground, making Marth drop his sword.

"Ha ha ha, I WARNED you, you can't beat me, you're pathetic" laughed Ganondorf, dropping Marth on the ground.

Marth fell on the ground, he didn't stand up, he just lay there, with his self-esteem wounded.

Ganondorf just walked in a slow pace out of the arena, proud.

Ike ran to the arena to check on Marth.

"Are you alright?" asked Ike worriedly.

"Do I really look like a girl?" asked Marth, irritated.

"Hell no! Ignore that idiot Ganondorf, stand up" said Ike helping Marth up.

"I have to defeat that son of a…"

"He isn't worth it!" Ike interrupted Marth.

"I won't let him…"

"Stop whining Marth! You DON'T look like a princess, and the only reason you lost is because you cared too much about what he's saying" said Ike angrily.

There was a long silence.

"I see, you too think I'm a sissy loser" said Marth calmly as he walked away.

"Marth!" shouted Ike, but Marth ignored the call.

"What happened to him?" asked Falco as he came to Ike.

"He got beaten by Ganondorf, and was laughed at really hard" said Ike.

"What did he say to Marth that made him so mad?" asked Falco.

"Ganondorf called him 'princess Marth' and hinted that I'm his 'boy friend', Marth got really insulted" said Ike.

"Pfft, what an emotional guy, although sometimes he really does look a bit like a girl" said Falco boringly, scratching his beak.

"Yesterday he lost to Wario, the fat plumber told him the same" said Ike.

"Ouch! To lose to Wario AND to be laughed by him, that's painful!" said Falco amazed.

***

Mr. Game and watch (let's call him Mr.g&w because his name is so long) walked around the castle out of boredom while most of the other were in the arena.

He was in the garden of the mansion when he saw something weird happening.

A black energy ball appeared in the garden making some plants burn to crisp.

An exclamation mark appeared over Mr.g&w's head, and he ran back to the mansion to warn the other.

Very soon he met Mario, Wario and princess peach.

When he saw them he started signaling something (because except of making the "tick-tock" noise when he walks he can't actually talk).

Mario: "What's the matter Mr. Game and watch?"

Wario: "I think to go to the bath room"

Mario: "I don't think he ever goes to the bathroom"

Wario: "I was only suggesting!"

Peach: "Oh cut it out you two; I think he's trying to tell us something"

Mario: "I think that it's one of those guessing games"

Wario: "… I still think he needs to go"

Mario: "What?!"

Wario: "I say that we should just sell him to the circus, we might get good money for him"

Peach: "We are NOT selling Mr. Game and watch" 'slapped Wario hard enough to make him fall face-flat.

At this point Mr.g&w gave up on trying to make them understand him, he just snatched Peach's umbrella and ran (in his weird way) towards the garden.

"Give it back you!" commanded Peach as she ran after Mr.g&w, followed by Mario.

When they finally got to Mr.g&w they were in the garden.

"Hand it over!" commanded Peach.

Mr.g&w handed the umbrella over and pointed towards the burnt place.

"Oh, thank you" said Peach surprised.

"I think he just wanted us to follow him" said Mario.

Mr.g&w got to the place and opened his mouth in shock to what he saw, or rather didn't see… the energy ball wasn't there.

***

Link ran towards the mansion with a little package in his hand.

He couldn't wait until he'll deliver it to Zelda.

When he entered the mansion he stopped to pant a bit, he ran from the jewelry shop all the way to the mansion.

He looked at the little package and imagined Zelda's smile.

When he climbed the stairs he met R.O.B.

"You seem very happy" said R.O.B in a robotic voice.

"I am, this might be my day" said Link.

Suddenly both of them heard a scream, it sounded very much like Zelda.

"Zelda!" shouted Link as he ran towards Zelda's room, followed by R.O.B.

He didn't bother knocking he just opened the door.

The one he saw in the room wasn't Zelda.

The stranger's face looked like a Guy Fawkes mask, he had a top hat (decorated with a flower), a cape surrounding him and brown boots.

"Who are you and what did you do with Zelda?!" asked Link in rage pulling out his sword and dropping the little package.

"Oh I see you brought me a present! You shouldn't have!" said the stranger.

The little package rose in the air and opened itself, there was a ring in it.

"I didn't KNOW this is what you think about me lover boy!" mocked the stranger.

"You monster, what did you do with Zelda?!" shouted Link in rage.

"Oh? That pretty girl? So the ring wasn't for me, I… to put it easily for you lover-boy, I kidnapped, I made her disappear, poof, one moment she's here the other she's not here" said the stranger.

"BRING HER BACK!" shouted Link as he charged at the stranger.

Link got deflected and flew backwards, luckily R.O.B caught him.

The stranger disappeared, but then his voice boomed from outside:

"You shall feel the wrath of Ziddler Capricorn!"

A/N: so that's the first chapter for you, hopefully you'll like it xD.

Please review or comment about this


	2. Chapter 2:hardshelled problem

**A/N:** firstly I would like to thank the reviewers who told me their opinion and their comment; secondly, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the first as I try to fix the little glitches, enjoy hahahha.

**Chapter 2: Hard-shelled problem**

"You shall fear the wrath of Ziddler Capricorn!" said the mustached man that appeared in the arena.

"What the…?" asked Snake as he turned his stare from Falco that was discussing with him about guns and such.

"I see that some of you smashers aren't present in here at the moment, but oh well, you don't always get what you want" said Ziddler.

"I have kidnapped one of your friends… a princess I'm pretty sure is called Zelda, a good-looking princess indeed" said Ziddler with a smirk.

There was murmur between the smashers who were still shocked by the weird appearance.

"But oh, don't fear, I'm not going to leave you empty handed… call it my little… compensation" said Ziddler as he reached out with his gloved hand holding a dark sphere, almost identical to the one he used to appear in the arena with.

"I bid you farewell!" said Ziddler as he dropped the sphere.

When the sphere hit the ground Ziddler was already gone.

In a loud noise a mark appeared on the floor, it looked like Ziddler's smiling face.

A monster rose from the smiling face on the ground.

It was a 12feet tall, 18wide crab with mighty claws and eight sharp looking legs.

Everyone looked in shock at the crab, well except of captain falcon who just ran towards, stopping right in front of it, saluting to basically no one.

"Ahahahahahaha, no need for fear! Captain falcon is here! You shall be defeated by my awesome powe..." said Falcon but was interrupted by one of the crab's claws that hit him making him fly backwards.

The crab roared, making the ground slightly shake.

Marth re-entered the arena after he heard the weird booming voice when he saw the giant crab.

"Take this" said Snake as he pointed his bazooka at the monster.

The bazooka didn't seem to make much effect on the crab except of making him mad.

"Darn it, my bazooka didn't even scratch this bloody thing" grumbled Snake lowering his bazooka.

Suddenly the shocked Smashers saw Marth charging directly at the crab with his sword drawn.

_Humph, I'll show Ganondorf, I'll show them ALL what Marth is made of _thought Marth as he ran towards the monster.

The crab roared and slashed with his left claw towards Marth.

Marth just ducked the claw that headed to ward him and raised his sword.

The sword slashed a vertical slash under the crab's arm.

The crab roared in pain as it tried to catch its quick attacker with its right claw, but Marth just ran out of the crab's reach.

Then quickly the crab shot out his wounded arm and before Marth noticed the wounded claw held him tightly by the waist.

The force of the grip made Marth drop his sword.

He tried to struggle but the claw was just too strong, and Marth started to think the darned monster was going to crush his rib cage.

"EAT MY LEAD!" shouted Snake as he shot rapidly at the wounded part of the crab's arm.

The crab howled in pain and released Marth from its grip.

Captain Falcon (that came to by this time) charged at the Crab and performed his famous "Falcon punch" at the part of the crab that would have been called "chin" (presuming a crab had one).

The Crab went out of balance but quickly regained it as it caught captain Falcon with his healthy claw.

Marth who was lying on the floor, notice that the crab had a weak spot under it's stomach, and in a quick move took his sword from where it fell to and stabbed the crab in it's belly.

_Success _thought Marth as the crab groaned, released captain Falcon and started to dissolve.

***

When the voice boomed outside, link just ran outside leaving R.O.B behind, and running out of the Mansion.

He just had to find that Ziddler, and make him pay.

Link was pretty sure he heard something happening in the arena.

When he finally reached the arena he saw what made the other smashers there so shocked.

In the middle of the arena was a giant crab monster and he seen Snake and captain Falcon stand in front of it as it dissolved.

"Where did Ziddler go?!" asked link in absolute fury.

"The madman disappeared and left this super-sized crab here" said Falco pointing at the dissolving creature.

"And he said he kidnapped Zelda"

"I KNOW that part, that's why I'm looking for him" answered Link in anger.

Link left the arena at that.

Marth rolled from under the crab but he didn't roll fast enough and the dissolving creature fell on Marth's left leg.

"Help me lift this thing up!" shouted captain Falcon running towards Marth.

The only ones who didn't run to help Marth were Link who left the arena and Ganondorf who giggled at all of this.

Luckily several moments after the crab fell on Marth's leg it disappeared entirely.

"Are you alright kid?" asked Snake, kneeling down towards Marth.

"I'm…" said Marth weakly, but then fainted.

***

Zelda was on the bed in her cellar, weeping into the pillow.

Unlike the times she was abducted by Ganondorf, when she was unconscious, this time she found herself at a little white comfy room that had a bed, table and a chair.

The room even had a door that led to the privy, but all the coziness of room wasn't enough to conceal the sinister and evil around.

There was only picture in the room and it was the picture of Ziddler's smiling, mocking face.

"No need to weep my dear child" said Ziddler's silky voice as he materialized in the room.

She ignored him, still weeping into the pillow.

"You were waiting for some one. That kid-in-green didn't come without a reason" said Ziddler.

Zelda went silent.

"I see he's important to you, good" chuckled Ziddler.

"But don't worry he will stay un-harmed… meanwhile" added Ziddler.

"You won't hurt him!" shouted Zelda as she sprang up taking out a dagger from a hidden place in her dress.

"You won't charge me with that feeble thing now will you?" asked Ziddler.

"It's not meant for you" said Zelda pointing at her own neck with the dagger.

Ziddler was slightly amazed at this, but not too much.

"I believe you abducted me for a reason, a reason you won't be able to fulfill if I'll end up dead, am I right?" said Zelda in an aggressive voice.

Suddenly the dagger dissolved into nothing and she was lifted one foot up in the air, she started to choke.

"Listen little princess, I have a plan, and YOU have a role in it, a role I won't let you lose, and if you'll misbehave I'll just have to kill, or better yet torture your valuable friend in green, you understand?" explained Ziddler.

Zelda fell back into her bed, with the invisible choke gone as well.

"Well do you?" asked Ziddler aggressively.

"Yes" said Zelda angrily.

"You look so pretty, don't let anything ruin your good looking face" remarked Ziddler holding Zelda's chin with his left hand.

Zelda smacked Ziddler's hand.

With a loud laugh Ziddler's arm returned in it's original place, Ziddler's cape.

"Tomorrow you'll meet my servant Glorab, he'll supply you with food and the other things you'll need" said Ziddler as he left the room.

Zelda burst into tears again.

**A/N: **Well, that's another chapter for you! don't think i'll write at this high speed rate all along the story xD, sadly that's impossible, hopefully i've repaired my previous mistakes


	3. Chapter 3: decisions

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

End of the first day, second day.

____

Zelda was lying in her bed, silently.

The day before after Ziddler left and she wept a bit more she finally took control of herself and decided that she won't shed a single tear in the cursed place.

Being sealed away in this room didn't mean she'll give Ziddler the pleasure of showing her weakness.

Besides, Link was surely on his way to save her, he always did.

So he'll come.

wouldn't he?

A door appeared in one of the walls and it opened.

Zelda didn't care about anything, and she didn't care less if that tyrant Ziddler entered.

"Glorab brought princess food" said a squeaky voice.

Zelda turned her gaze at the speaker, it was a 2foot tall something that looked a bit like a goblin, but had 2 slits in his face for a nose instead of the one goblins usually had.

The creature held over his head a tray with two plates, a cutlery and a jar full with water.

One of the plates had a salad and the other one had some kind of meet.

"Food?" asked Glorab hopefully looking at Zelda with his green eyes.

Zelda took the tray from Glorab's hands.

"Glorab hope princess likes food Glorab bring" said Glorab with what seemed to be a smile.

Zelda looked at the meat disgustingly as Glorab went out of the room.

She also decided that if she could she wouldn't eat the food in this place.

Although she was surprised that Glorab was nicer she thought he would be (although he's a bit childish).

So she took a sip of the water.

***

It was after the crab attacked in the arena, and Marth was resting in his room bandages covering his leg and waist.

All of the other Smashers Gathered in the auditorium.

"Is everyone here?" asked Mario raising his stare from a list he had in his hand.

Everyone in the room said "I" or "yes" and Mario marked on his list who attended the meeting.

"Well, Marth is resting in his room…" mumbled Mario under his mustache.

He noticed that another smasher wasn't in the meeting.

"Link? Link if you're here say so" said Mario.

"Should I go call him Mr. Mario?" asked toon Link, tugging Mario's shirt lightly.

"Please do" said Mario.

Toon Link ran away.

"So where were we?" asked Mario.

"Why did you gather us in here?" asked someone in the crowd.

"Oh yes, that" said Mario.

"So I'm sure you're all, or at least most of you saw what happened at the arena, know about Zelda's abduction and of Marth's injuries" said Mario, clearing his throat.

"So I gathered you all in order to consult with you about what we should do about the situation" explained Mario.

"I think we should ditch that stupid princess Zelda, never liked her anyway" said Ganondorf evilly.

"We're not going to ditch my best friend only because YOU hate her!" screamed Peach at Ganondorf.

"Too bad he didn't abduct you as well PRINCESS" replied Ganondorf with a fake bow.

"It's MY job to abduct Peach" complained Bowser, stomping with his feet.

"Shut up Bowser!"

"You shut up"

"Feel the wrath of my royal hammer!"

"Drop dead penguin!"

And so most of the Smashers entered the fight.

Mario became angrier by the second.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!!!" shouted Mario in fury.

Everyone fell quiet not daring to even move.

"Okay, happy to clear this one… oh, and Ganondorf, next time you mess with my girl I'll beat you up!" said Mario.

Someone tapped Mario on the back.

"What now?!" asked Mario angrily.

"I found this letter on Link's door, Mr. Mario" said Toon Link, a bit shocked from Mario's anger.

"Sorry Toon" said Mario as he took the letter.

Toon Link just ran into the crowd, ignoring what Mario said.

"hmmm" said Mario as he red the letter.

"What does it say?" asked Wario.

"_Dear friends_

_As you read this letter I'm on my journey to retrieve Zelda._

_Don't worry about me, I took some food with me and some water as well._

_Please don't try to persuade me to change my mind; I won't stop until I'll defeat that Ziddler._

_Wish me luck friends; I fear I might need it._

_ Link"_

"Humph, I see the green brat is gone as well, this surely is my day" said Ganondorf with pure delight.

"Anyone volunteers to go find Link and prevent him from doing something he might regret?" asked Mario, ignoring Ganondorf's remark.

"Me" said Snake, Fox and Ike.

"Then it's settled" said Mario.

"You can go now you three" said Mario.

Those three Smashers left the auditorium.

"And now what should we do about Zelda and Ziddler?" asked Mario.

"Wait a second" said King De De De "who made the red plumber into the leader?"

The argument broke again.

Mario sighed as he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

***

Marth woke up.

He noticed his leg was bandaged, that he didn't have shirt (he had bandages on his waist instead) and that he had a slight headache.

Then he remembered what happened to him in the battle.

"My head…" said Marth painfully as he sat up in his bed.

Suddenly Ike entered the room.

"Look who is up?" taunted Ike.

"How long was I unconscious?" asked Marth holding his face.

"Three days"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding, always wanted to say that" laughed Ike.

"You jerk" said Marth successfully throwing his pillow at Ike.

"Wow, you throw well even when wounded" said Ike putting the pillow down.

"Are you all right kid?" asked Snake as he entered the room.

"Yes, just a bit of a headache" said Marth.

"Guessed that medicine will make that side effect" said Snake flatly.

"So shall we go?" asked Ike turning to Snake.

"The sooner we'll go, the sooner we'll get back" said Snake.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" asked Marth.

"To find Link, he went to retrieve Zelda, all by his own" said Snake.

"I'm coming with you" said Marth weakly.

"Look at yourself, you're wounded, you're not well enough to come with us" said Snake.

Marth roared with anger as he crushed into his bed, Snake left the room.

"You know he's right" said Ike, leaving the room.

A few minutes after Ike left, Marth stood up, limped towards his sword, and limped painfully out of his room.

Link got to the entrance to the forest nearest to the mansion.

***

Link didn't know where he could find Ziddler anyway, so he thought a forest was a good place to start from, since it brought him back memories of the Kokiri forest, where he grew up.

He sighed and went into the forest.

After going farther into the forest he heard a weird noise.

He turned around, sword drawn to face…

A/N: I can't believe it, three chapters in three days, wow.

'Cough, cough' anyway back to our business, what did Link see? What had happened in the meeting after the second fight started? And what the hell does Marth think he can do in his current condition?! This and more in the next chapters (and even more stupid questions asked by me).


	4. Chapter 4: power of Jingo

**Chapter 4: Power of Jingo**

Link turned around with drawn sword to face… Ziddler.

"You surely made my job of finding you much easier" said Link.

"Glad in helping" said Ziddler, unmoved by the fact that link's sword was only half an inch from his neck.

"I'll tell you only one more time, bring back Zelda" said Link with aggressiveness in his voice.

"Ready to fight are we?" mocked Ziddler, catching Link's sword with his left hand.

Ziddler pushed Link's sword and made hit trip and fall backwards.

Link quickly got up and charged at Ziddler.

Link slashed rapidly at Ziddler, however Ziddler blocked the slashes with an invisible shield he controlled with his left hand.

Ziddler pushed Link again, only this time much harder making him slam into a tree.

Link stood up again, a bit swaying but ready to fight.

"I could continue like that all day long, you however might be inflicted terrible damage or even death" said Ziddler.

"I don't care!" shouted Link.

"Well well well, you don't care about your own good, but if it's you dear princess' good that is at stake?" asked Ziddler.

"You monster!" said Link.

A crystal ball appeared in Ziddler's hand.

in the ball Link saw Zelda in a white room, laying on her bed, sleeping.

"Don't be offensive! She's still fine, but if you misbehave she might get into troubles" said Ziddler.

Link fell on all four whispering "damn it" under his lip, hitting the ground with his fist.

"I decided to come to you with an offer" said Ziddler cheerfully.

Link kept on looking at the ground.

"You seem like a true warrior with true warrior spirit" started Ziddler.

"Get to the point" shouted Link.

"And because that princess is so important to you I decided that if you'll join my side instead and not defy me, that princess will be in the best condition" said Ziddler.

Link went silent.

"I know why you came yesterday to her room with a ring, you wanted to propose to her!"

Several tears appeared on Link's face.

"But then again, I don't think you'll agree my offer anyway" said Ziddler turning away from Link.

"Wait!" said Link "So you're saying that if I'll become your minion you'll not harm Zelda?" asked Link.

"And the better job you'll do the sooner you'll get to meet your princess" said Ziddler turned around, back towards Link.

"How do I know that you're trustable?" asked Link.

"I would never DREAM about telling a lie" said Ziddler.

"I'll accept your offer" said Link finally wiping away the several lonely tears on his face.

"You'll need this mask" said Ziddler handing out to Link a black half of a mask with golden carvings on it.

"What's that?" said Link examining the mask suspiciously.

"That's the Jingo mask, it'll allow me to give you commands without actually being next to you" explained Ziddler.

"Oh, and I would like to take a look at the blade of your sword" added Ziddler, after Link put the half-mask on his face.

Link picked up his sword and pointed its blade at Ziddler.

Ziddler suddenly touched the blade and a purple energy wave passed from his arm to Link's sword.

Ziddler took his hand off the sword and the blade became purple.

"What did you do with my sword?" asked Link examining the blade of his sword.

"As a token of my gratitude I lent some of my power to your sword, making it lighter, faster and sharper" said Ziddler.

"Now you run along, you might get your first mission soon" said Ziddler disappearing.

***

"So where are we going to look after link?" asked Ike.

They had walked a bit away from the mansion.

"I'm not too sure" said Snake.

"Didn't Link come from a forest? Kokiri forest or something like that?" asked Fox.

"The forest!" said Ike hitting his own forehead.

"What do you mean?" asked Snake surprised a bit.

"Link grew up in a forest and there's a forest up ahead, he'll probably will go through that forest" said Ike as he started running.

"That might proof to be a good idea" said Snake.

"Hey Ike! Wait for us" shouted Fox as he started running after Ike.

Snake then noticed that he was alone.

"Don't you run off without me!" shouted Snake.

***

Link had a weird feeling in his head; it started just as he put the Jingo mask on.

He had absolutely no idea where he should go to, now that he wasn't looking for Ziddler.

He didn't think he could go back to the Mansion the way he looked now.

He walked towards the entrance of the forest nonetheless.

***

Ike ran next to a sign "to Lotoco forest 3 miles".

"Wait up!" said Fox running next to the sign as well.

"Weird, I don't remember this sign" said Snake looking at the sign.

"Oh well, better catch up with Ike and Fox" said Snake as he began running again.

***

Link felt suddenly very tired.

He walked a little bit more and decided to take a short nap under one of the trees so he put his sword back into its sheath and leaned on of the trees.

He was very surprised at how sleepy he was.

He didn't think he ever was that sleepy before.

He quickly fell asleep.

***

About 35minutes later.

***

"Finally, the forest!" said Ike happily, panting a bit, waiting for the others.

"Next time you run off like that I'll zap you to death" said Fox panting.

Snake got there only 7 minutes after, panting as well.

"Why the hell did they decide to make the freaking forest 3 and a half miles away from the mansion?!" said Snake panting.

After several minutes of a rest they continued walking into the forest, this time at a slow pace.

It didn't take a long time until they saw someone leaning on a tree, sleeping.

As they came closer they could see it was link but this time he was a bit different, he had a black half-mask with golden carvings on his face.

Suddenly Link stood up.

"Link! I'm glad to see you're fine! But what's with that eerie mask?" asked Ike.

Link or whoever it was didn't seem to recognize them.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Snake quietly.

Link suddenly took his sword out of its sheath.

Another feature was different about Link; his sword's blade was purple.

"Link?!" asked Ike suspiciously backing away, ready to draw his own sword.

Suddenly Link charged at Ike.

Ike was lucky to be fast enough to draw his sword.

Link started slashing unusually fast and with might Ike didn't know Link had.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Ike.

Link just ignored the question and kept on slashing, hitting Ike's sword time after time.

"Sorry Link" said Fox as he kicked Link, making him fall backwards.

"What have taken over Link?!" asked Ike in slight terror lowering his sword.

They didn't have much time to think it over because Link stood up again and charged this time at Fox.

Fox did a fairly good job in dodging Link's sword's slashes.

Fox was forced to go backwards because of that.

Fox suddenly tripped over a root and fell on his back.

Link then raised his sword to strike Fox down.

Suddenly there was a loud clank sound as one of Snake's bullets hit Link's sword.

Link turned his stare at Snake, and he charged towards him.

He was stopped By Ike who slashed towards him.

Link defended himself with his sword and Ike kept on slashing at Link who blocked Ike's hits with his sword.

Snake crept from behind link.

"This is for your own good" said Snake as he caught Link from behind, twisted his arm behind his back making him drop his sword.

Link soon enough broke from Snake's grip, turned around and kicked Snake in the stomach, making Snake fall backwards.

Before Link could take back his sword he heard Ike charge at him and deflected Ike with his shield.

"I don't know has taken over you, but I'm not going to give up on you" declared Ike.

Link suddenly pushed Ike with his shield when Ike was unaware it and made him fall.

Link turned back to take his sword but it wasn't where he left it.

"Looking for this?" taunted Fox as he waved the sword so Link could see it.

Link ran towards Fox, stepping on Snake who was trying to stand up.

Link was very close to fox but suddenly Snake caught Link from behind again.

"I'm getting tired of your stupid games, move and I'll break your neck" warned Snake.

Link then suddenly hit Snake's face with the back of his head as hard as possible, making Snake lose his grip and then Link threw him on Fox who dropped the sword.

Link quickly went towards the sword and picked it up.

"Link you ASS HOLE! Do you really think you'll bring Zelda back by killing us?!" shouted Ike.

Suddenly Link dropped his shield and touched the half of his face that wasn't covered with a mask.

_What the hell is happening here?!_ Thought Link as his consciousness kicked back in.

Then he saw Ike panting, holding his sword in a battle position, Snake's bloody face and that Fox was squashed under Snake and then he understood.

He didn't actually fall asleep, the mask took over him.

Link quickly put his sword into its sheath, picked up his shield and ran off into the forest.

When Link went out of sight, Ike collapsed, dropping his sword.

Fox and Snake stood up at last.

"I'll make that little bastard pay for this" said Snake rubbing his face.

"It didn't seem to me much like Link" said Fox.

"What's YOUR opinion Ike?" asked Snake.

"Ike?" asked Snake.

Then he noticed that Ike fell asleep.

"He fell asleep?!" asked Fox.

"Anyway I think I should report to HQ" said Snake taking out a communication device.

"HQ?"

"Did I just say HQ?"

"Yes"

"Errr, I meant the mansion, a force of a habit"

"Just call the mansion already"

Snake activated the communication device.

"Mario? It's about Link,yeah, we found him"

***

A/N: Yikes! Link turned against his friends! Where did Link ran off to? What did Snake report back to mansion? And how the hell can Ike fall asleep in a situation like that?! That and more in the next chapters!

A/N 2: I added a poll to my profile; you might want to answer it

A/N 3: There's none


	5. Chapter 5: Shy guy coliseum

**Chapter 5: Shy guy coliseum**

The meeting still held place in the auditorium of the mansion, getting nowhere.

Suddenly Mario's communication device came to life as Snake reported.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Mario.

"Hey, it's about Link,yeah, we found him" said Snake through his communication device.

"Good" said Mario, happy that one thing worked out.

"No, that's the point, it's not good"

"What do you mean?"

"It was Link, but it wasn't Link we know"

"What?"

"I believe Link was possessed, by a mask to be exact"

"Possessed?"

"I can't tell why else would he attack us"

"That's terrible, report your status"

"I'm bleeding a bit in the face, Ike fell asleep and fox is in perfect condition"

"You said possessed by a mask"

"That's right; half of Link's face was hidden by a black mask"

"I see, have anything else to report?"

"Oh, yes, you might want to look after Marth"

"Why?"

"When we left we passed thorough his room and he was awake, and very eager to join us at that"

"I see… you guys come back"

"What about Link?"

"We'll think it over later"

Mario turned off the communication device.

Mario felt a light tug in the back of his shirt.

He turned around to face toon Link.

"Mr. Mario is Link coming back?" asked toon Link hopefully.

"Yes" lied Mario with a grin.

Toon Link ran cheerfully back into the crowd.

"Could anyone run and check on Marth's condition?" asked Mario.

"On it" said toon Link as he ran out of sight.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sonic.

"I don't really know" said Mario, scratching the back of his head.

"One hell of a leader you are" said Wolf sarcastically.

"Yes, I admit I'm not the perfect leader, but, anyone else feels like running this meeting?" asked Mario.

As Mario expected no one answered.

"Thought so" said Mario.

"So who thinks we should investigate about this Ziddler?" asked Mario.

"Mr. Mario, Mr. Mario! Marth is gone" Shouted toon Link as he entered the auditorium.

"And his sword is gone as well" added toon Link as he reached Mario.

"Let me guess, the sword grew legs and ran off" remarked Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf! Don't be harsh on Toon, you know he's just a kid" shouted Peach.

"Samus, captain Falcon and Yoshi please go and bring back Marth before he harms himself" said Mario.

The three of them left the room.

"You know, I'm sick of this stupid meeting thing" said Ganondorf approaching.

"What are you doing Ganondorf?" asked Mario as he was pushed aside by Ganondorf.

"Move aside you fatso" said Ganondorf pushing Mario out of his place.

Mario fell sideways and Ganondorf just took his place.

"Okay, I'm tired of this fat ass plumber over here preaching us that there is important things that must be done"

Most of the crowd started booing at Ganondorf.

"Now before you boo at me I want to show you some stuff, for example when Link ran off on his OWN will to be a stupid hero, this Italian buffoon wouldn't let that happen"

"Ganondorf you're a madman!" said Mario as he stood up.

"Let me speak, so, instead of going HIMSELF he sent three people to bring back Link, and now he commanded another three to bring back Marth, is it only me or does it seem that DEAR Mario wants us to rot in here?" said Ganondorf.

"No it's not it!" Mario tried to explain.

"Then what is it?" asked Ganondorf looking in Mario directly in the face.

"I… I … I …" started Mario but mumbled.

At this point Mario saw that some of the people that were booing Ganondorf were now cheering him instead.

"I think what you're trying to say is 'I'm a tyrant' is it not?" said Ganondorf.

"Leave him alone, you, you, you big Meany-face!" shouted toon Link.

"Now, now little kid I think the one who owes you apology is dear Mr. Mario and not me" said Ganondorf.

"What?!" asked Mario, shocked.

"When you talked in the communication device you told this kid over here that Link will be back, but when you talked on the communication device according to what you said, you received BAD news, now this does work up for me, unless you think Link's return is a bad thing" said Ganondorf flatly.

"What are you trying to prove here Ganondorf?" asked Mario quite shocked.

"that's not the worst part, you told them to come back, now I think that you lied when you said that Link returned…"

"No…"

"Which means that even though they didn't find Link…"

"No! Please Ganon, stop!"

"You told them to come back! You're ditching Link! Not that I care about him either…"

"Ganon!"

"Don't stop me, you know it's true, and people call me evil" said Ganon ending his speech.

Everyone fell quiet.

Toon Link approached slowly towards Mario.

"Is it true Mr. Mario? Did you lie?" asked toon Link, sadly.

"Yes, it's true, i lied, Link might not even come back at all" confessed Mario, having to suffer the insult in Ganondorf's victorious laugh.

***

Marth only advanced a bit away from the Mansion.

He was able to limp to a distance where the Mansion wasn't seen.

He sat to rest on a rock in the middle of the road.

_Well at least the headache stopped_ Marth thought to himself.

After some time he decided to continue going, if he was going to do this, he better do it with dignity.

After he limped forward for seemed longer then what it really was he started hearing familiar voices.

***

"… And that's how I've beaten samurai Goroh… the ninth time" captain Falcon ended his story.

"If you're going to tell that story AGAIN, I'm going to murder you and make it look like a freaking accident" grumbled Samus under her helmet, she heard Falcon's stories for countless times and she isn't more impressed now then when she heard his first story.

"You must admit that is neat" said Falcon as they kept going.

"Whatever" said Samus rolling her eyes.

Yoshi started making weird noises pointing forwards.

"What's the matter boy? What is it?" asked Falcon asking Yoshi, facing him.

"Marth is ahead" said Samus.

"Oh, I knew it" lied Falcon, turning around.

"Get your royal ass over here Marth!" shouted Samus.

Marth didn't stop so they ran towards him.

There was a flash and they disappeared.

***

"Are you ready for another brawl at the coliseum?" shouted general guy into his microphone from his v.i.p seat in the shy guy stadium.

The coliseum burst with uproar and the shouts of happy shy guys.

Samus, captain Falcon, Yoshi and Marth appeared in the arena.

"Let's welcome our brave challengers!" shouted general guy into his microphone.

"What the…?" said Samus, looking around the arena, she noticed a great barred door in the arena and all of the shy guy audience that came to watch the brawl.

"And let's welcome one of our own…! Tiny!" said general guy as the barred door started to open slowly and revealed a dark room.

"Tiny he says, fine by me" said Falcon.

The thing that came out of this door was by far not "tiny", not even "medium".

It was a 12 foot tall gray shy guy with a black mask, holding a spear.

"Tiny! That came to us as a gift from the shadow earl!" said general guy "our nicest contributor by far".

Captain Falcon went towards Tiny saluted practically to one and started his speech.

"Tremble in fear monster! For I'm captain Falcon the great, the awesome…"

Samus ducked and avoided being hit by the flying captain Falcon.

"You stay back there Marth" commanded Samus, as she stood up, charging her laser-arm.

Tiny roared.

"Roar at this!" shouted Samus as she shot with her charged laser-arm at Tiny.

It hit Tiny's belly.

Everyone in the stadium fell quiet at this.

Tiny broke the silence by charging towards Samus with his spear.

She jumped out of his way.

Tiny surely wasn't taught the word "stop" because he didn't stop running until his spear was stuck in one of the walls of the arena.

Then captain Falcon jumped on the spear, facing the not-so-tiny Tiny.

"Take this!" shouted captain Falcon as he used his signature move (aka, the falcon punch) at the shy guy, making him fall with a loud thud, leaving the spear stuck in the wall.

Yoshi then shot an egg at Tiny.

Tiny stood up examining the egg curiously.

There was a cry from the crowd that the battle should continue.

When Tiny took his stare away from the egg he saw captain Falcon jumping at him.

Tiny was smart enough to drop the egg, but he was hit in the face by a punch from Falcon anyway.

"Stay away from the Shy-Zillah!" shouted Samus as she charged her zero beam.

Tiny turned towards the one who looked like a robot.

Falcon didn't think twice and ran away.

"Eat some good ol' zero beam!" shouted Samus as she shot her massive laser beam at Tiny.

Tiny was hit full force with the beam and fell in a loud thump noise.

Samus' armor fell off revealing her true form.

A door appeared in the middle of the arena with Ziddler's icon on it, Ziddler's mask like smiling face with "Exit" written on it.

General guy jumped down to the arena from his special seat with rage.

"No way my totally awesome minion was beaten by a chick!" shouted general guy.

Samus who was facing the her comrades, became very silent.

_Oh shit _thought captain Falcon.

A vein popped in Samus' forehead.

"Chick?!" asked Samus turning around to face general guy.

"Got any hearing problems or something?" taunted general guy.

Samus went to general guy, caught him by his general hat and dragged him into the dark place from which Tiny came.

"I'll show you what this CHICK can do" She shouted.

Sounds of someone being severely beaten up were coming out of the dark room.

Lots of shy guys came to the arena running toward the dark room, some of them with spears.

"Defeat her! How dare she beat general guy up?!" shouted one of the shy guys.

"There is the hard way and there is the PAINFULL hard way, you choose" shouted Samus as the noises of people being severely beaten were increasing.

"Shouldn't we help her?" asked Marth.

"No, not really, she can handle them" said captain Falcon a bit terrified.

***

After several minutes of beating and of Samus swearing.

***

A shy guy ran out of the room shouting "she's a monster!".

And then Samus walked out of the room, still a bit angry.

"No one calls me a chick, NO ONE!" said Samus.

All of the shy guys that were in the audience were for some reason gone and her comrades looked at her with wide open shocked eyes.

"What?" asked Samus.

"Oh, nothing, nothing absolutely nothing" said both Falcon and Marth.

"So let's go back, I'm just DIEING for some bloody good alcohol" said Samus taking her suit and walking through the portal door.

A/N: in case you don't know who is general guy I'll tell you:

General guy is a shy guy general that appeared in the game paper Mario.

A/N 2: how will the meeting in the mansion's auditorium end? What will Snake, Fox and Ike do next? And when will I stop asking stupid questions? This and more in the next chapters!


	6. Chapter 6: separated

A/N: I would like to contribute this author note to Souldin, who explained me how I could make my story less choppy.

Souldin, hopefully I'll use what you told me wisely.

And on another note I would like to thank all of the reviewers and readers who didn't give up on this story even though of his choppiness, now I shall stop with my lecture and let's head on to the reason you opened this page!

**Chapter 6: separated**

The audience was still shocked from Ganondorf's speech and from Mario's confession.

Toon Link looked at Mario with deep sadness and then he went out of the auditorium in silence.

"Wait, Toon, I can explain!" shouted Mario at toon Link's back.

"Explain what Mario?" mocked Ganondorf stopping laughing.

"Shut up Ganondorf! Don't you think you made enough damage for one day?" asked Peach going towards Mario and Ganondorf.

"Why should I?" asked Ganondorf.

"It's so like you Ganondorf, if anyone needs me I'm going to check on toon Link, it's your fault that he left Ganondorf" said Peach as she left the auditorium.

"Now let's continue this meeting" said Ganondorf as he went back to the crowd.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was a great speech, no wonder you're called the king of evil" said a familiar voice behind Mario.

Mario slowly turned around to face Ziddler.

"Well, I guess I wasn't really invited" said Ziddler looking at all the shocked faces around the room.

"I surely would like a man who can speech like you Ganondorf, would you like to join me as my minion?" added Ziddler.

"You wish, I work solo, or at least not under anyone's command" mocked Ganondorf.

"Too bad, what a shame, anyway, I see that you all are having arguments between all you lot, so I decided to come and separate between you all and let you meet my friends!" said Ziddler.

The shocked silence continued.

"How you ask? Well like that" said Ziddler snapping his fingers.

All of the present smashers in the room disappeared.

"I hate it when people don't stay and listen to what I have to say, oh well, I'll better go now" said Ziddler disappearing.

***

Link kept on running into the forest.

He just couldn't believe that he done what he had done to his comrades and now had pangs of conscience; he didn't think that it'll come to this.

Link's only comfort was that Zelda was still safe and sound, however, he decided to avoid the company of other people fearing that he might make more damage.

_No need in feeling self-pity_ Link tried to convince himself, but he soon understood that there's no need to lie, he was Ziddler's deadly toy now.

***

Mario, Falco and Olimar found themselves in a mechanical lab with robots in sleep mode decorating the room and other various technological gadgets.

"Where are we?" asked Falco looking around him curiously.

"A lab" said Olimar flatly knocking on one of the robots.

Mario didn't care about the surrounding as much as Olimar and Lombardi did; instead he just sat in on of the corners of the room facing the wall, feeling bad for himself.

"Yo! What's the matter Mario?" said Falco going towards Mario, not followed by Olimar who decided to examine one of the robots.

"Ganondorf was right…"

"What is that you said?"

"Ganondorf was right"

"Come on man, it's a big fat fancy bull with horns and we both know it"

"…"

"I'd prefer you as a leader over everyone else, you take control on things and usually you don't screw up"

"I lied to Toon, now I know he hates me"

"You lied to Toon only so he won't get too disappointed"

"But…"

"You know what? You can sit here and cry your guts out, fine by me, but I'm going to investigate this place.

I can't believe you're the same man who saved princess Peach countless times" said Falco finally turning away.

"Hey guys, ever heard the name Dr. Eggman?" asked Olimar.

"You're right Lombardi, we must try to find out more about this place" said Mario, standing up and ready for action.

"Good, what name did you say Olimar?" said Falco.

"Dr. Eggman, that what this sign says, does this name ring any bells to anyone?" asked Olimar.

There was a sound of very heavy footsteps coming from the corridor, and all of them turned their heads to the source.

They discovered that the heavy footsteps came from behind a very strong looking metal door.

There was a number of blipping sounds and the door slid sideways with a big amount of smoke, making whatever was heading towards them a total mystery.

The thing that was heading their way came out from the smoke showing itself.

It had harsh metal boots, fierce looking metal gloves, metal robotic armor decorated with a black diamond, a giant brown mustache spreading to both sides, eye-glasses and goggles on his bald head.

"Welcome intruders" greeted the man in the robotic suit "wait a minute, where is Sonic?! I was told that I'll get my opportunity to beat up that hedgehog!"

Then Mario remembered that sonic told him about a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Eggman, however he was told that Eggman sent robots to do his bidding rather then go by himself to battles.

"Nonetheless I guess I better try this jingo-emerald-powered power suit before I'll go for sonic" said Dr. Eggman streching out with his power suit.

"Yeah maybe you should" said Olimar unaware what Dr. Eggman meant.

"I must apologize my dear guests, but you will suffer very painful injuries very soon" said Dr. Eggman, ready for battle.

***

Donkey Kong, Ness, Lucas and Luigi however found themselves in an abandoned middle-ages like castle that looked like it was under a siege that at some point succeeded.

"Mario! MARIO! MA-RI-OH!" shouted Luigi hopefully, looking for his lost brother.

"Errr, Luigi? I think he might not be here, sorry to tell you" said Lucas.

"Tremble in terror and drop to your knees, for Vaati the great wizard is here" said a voice none of them knew.

They turned around to see someone with a blue cap that was similar to Link's, blue cape surrounding him, blue shirt, red pants, sandals, hair covering half of his face and a magnificent staff in his hand.

"Wizard or not there's four of us and only one of you!" said Ness.

"Ha ha, so that's why I see only three?" said Vaati, brushing away the hair covering half of his face in a fancy way.

They thought that it was the four of them, but then they understood that Luigi has run away from the battle.

Donkey Kong sighed deeply as he caught his face with his hand probably thinking about why the hell he got stuck with two kids and a buffoon like Luigi.

"Anyways" said Vaati, brushing away his hair again "I didn't wait here for you just so I'll your bad knowledge at math"

"Ever considering getting a hair cut instead of just brushing it away constantly?" asked Lucas curiously.

"Silence kid!" commanded Vaati "you have no right to mock the great Vaati"

"And dude, stop talking about yourself in third person!" commented Ness "nothing personal but people might think you're insane!"

"That does it, you three are going to die!" said Vaati.

***

Mr.G&W, Ganondorf, wolf and the ice climbers found themselves in front of a magnificent castle with a mushroom emblem on it, surrounded by a moat that had a bridge over it to the entrance of the castle.

"Identify yourselves!" said a little mushroom-man with a spear pointed towards Ganondorf.

Ganondorf turned around to face the little mushroom-man.

"I-I said i-identify yourselves" said the mushroom-man stammering.

With a fast swift of Ganondorf's sword the spear in the mushroom-man's lost about a third of its length.

"What the hell are you anyway?" asked Wolf picking up the mushroom-man from his shirt.

The mushroom-man was now frantic about this, this was far too much for him to handle on his own.

"I asked you what the hell you are, talk!" commanded Wolf.

"I-I'm a to-to-toad" stammered the toad.

"And where are we?" demanded Wolf.

"Mush-mush-mushroom king-kingdom" stammered the toad almost fainting out of fear.

Fortunately for the toad the stranger released him, and he was able to run away, not before he got a well aimed kick to his rear end, but as long as he wasn't there he didn't care.

"Good job" laughed Ganondorf as he watched the terrified toad run back to the castle.

The ice climbers and Mr. G&W however weren't amused by this cruelty.

"Now shall we go and check out the castle?" offered Wolf, with an evil grin on his face.

Ganondorf and Wolf walked towards the castle's doors, ignoring their comrades; however when they were just next to in front of the door there was an alarm.

There was a loud noise of many foot steps from the other side of the door growing louder and louder and the door flew open as a swarm of toads charged out of the castle with metal spears making both Ganondorf and Wolf fall from the bridge into the moat.

"GET THEM!!!" shouted one the toads in the front pointing at Mr. G&W and the ice climbers, making the swarm turn towards the smashers.

The ice climbers said "dang it!" in complete synchrony and Mr. G&W who couldn't talk anyway just opened his mouth in complete shock.

"Surrender intruders!" boomed voices behind the smashers.

Mr. G&W turned around to see another ten toads.

The toads behind them seemed fierce and the swarm in the front started coming closer, soon the smashers would be surrounded, not only that, they've just lost Ganondorf and Wolf.

There didn't seem to be a way out for the three smashers.

***

Pit, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Wario found themselves in one of the underground mighty passages of Bowser's castle.

"Aw man! Why do WE get transported to BOWSER'S castle, we might get lost in here without that stupid turtle king" complained King Dedede.

"How do you know we're in Bowser's castle?" asked Pit, a bit surprised.

"Where else would you find a tablet saying 'king Bowser rocks'?" asked Meta Knight pointing at a tablet shaped like Bowser's face that indeed said "King Bowser rocks".

Wario farted several times "woo-ah! That taco surely did the job" said Wario waving his hand behind his butt.

"Don't fart Wario" commanded Meta Knight.

"What are you going to do about it short-round?"

"Trust me you don't want to know"

"What a wimp"

Meta Knight whispered something in Wario's ear, and his face lost all of the colors except of white.

Suddenly someone came into the room, it was a tall, thin mustached guy with the same clothing style as Luigi, just in purple, holding a tennis racket.

"Waluigi!" shouted Wario in joy as he ran towards his brother.

"Don't you 'Waluigi' me!" said Waluigi stepping with his leg right in the middle of Wario's face.

"Last time we met, you kept on blabbering about 'quality time' and such, bull!" said Waluigi, taking his leg off Wario's face.

"What's the matter with you?!" asked Wario, rubbing his aching nose.

"What's the matter with me? The real question is what is the matter with YOU, you just left one day without telling me or anyone else or any other explanation" said Waluigi.

"So?" asked Wario.

"How dare you fat ass leave to a mansion and ditch your brother!" shouted Waluigi.

"Who told you I left to the mansion?!"

"Oh, so suddenly you DO care!"

"Waluigi!"

"Do you have any IDEA how long I have been waiting for you?"

"I WAS going to come back you know!"

"Liar!"

"Look at them, fighting like a married couple!" mocked King Dedede.

"Shut up" shouted both Waluigi and Wario at the King Dedede.

"So you're Wario's brother?" asked Pit approaching Waluigi.

"Yes" suddenly Waluigi broke into tears, stomping his feet "Do you have any idea how it is to be left behind by everyone you know? It's horrible!"

Both King Dedede and Meta Knight looked at this with wide open eyes.

"It'll all be alright Waluigi, I promise" said Wario trying to reach Waluigi's back in order pat him.

"Here, take a napkin" offered Pit.

"Thanks guys" said taking the napkin Pit offered him, Waluigi wiped his nose with a loud blurt and wanted to give Pit his napkin back.

"No thanks, you can keep that" said Pit, looking at the little bit slimy napkin.

"Thanks again" said Waluigi as he wiped his tears and put the napkin in his pocket.

***

All of the smashers who weren't told about in the recent parts found themselves in a cellar, two smashers per cell.

Each cell had bars and walls separating it from the other cell, a two floors bed, a privy and a chair.

"Dang it, Now I know how Peach feels every time I kidnap HER" complained Bowser, stomping with his foot in a childish manner.

"Irony hits very painfully" said Sonic with mocking tone from the cell facing Bowser's.

"Shut up hedgehog" said Bowser.

"Could you BOTH shut up?" said the pokemon trainer who shared his cell with Pikachu, in the cell next to Bowser's.

Bowser had to share his cell with Lucario who was currently meditating on the top bed, as such, Sonic shared his tiny cellwith Kirby.

"Friends, do not fight!" said R.O.B in his robotic voice who shared his cell with Jigglypuff, who didn't seem very happy about the current situation and had swollen up.

Diddy Kong just jumped up and down in monkey rage.

"Shut up monkey! At least you go your own cell!" shouted Bowser and the fight continued on.

***

A/N: hopefully this chapter wasn't too long or boring, anyway, hoped you enjoyed it!

Oh, i almost forgot, time for those stupid questions of mine, would the trapped smashers get out of their cells? what is going to happen to Mr. G&W and the ice climbers? will Mario, Falco, Olimar, Donky Kong, Ness and Lucas survive their battle? did Ganondorf and Wolf drown? this and more in the next chapter.

Review and choose:

A- to continue next chapter with Mario, Falco and Olimar.

B- to continue next chapter with Donky Kong, Ness, Lucas and Luigi

C- to continue with Mr. G&W and the ice climbers (perhaps with Ganon and Wolf as well)

D- to continue next chapter with King Dedede, Meta Knight, Pit, Wario and the newcomer Waluigi


	7. Chapter 7: Capricorn bros

**Chapter 7: Capricorn bros.**

When Samus, captain Falcon, Yoshi and Marth went through the door with Ziddler's mocking face, they found themselves where they left in the first place, the only difference that Samus was now holding her power suit in her arm instead of wearing it.

Marth saw his oportunity, and he limped forward, trying to ignore the strain and pain, however, he saw Samus performing a karate chop making him fall into unconsciousness.

"What was that for?!" asked captain Falcon shocked.

"So he won't run off, again" said Samus taking her suit in her arms again.

Yoshi just ran happily towards unconscious Marth, picked up him up, mounted him on his back and continued following Samus and Falcon and the four of them were heading back to the mansion.

"Ok, Mario said that we need to get back" said Snake, putting back his communication device into his pocket.

"Should we wake Ike up?" asked Fox.

"I think we should" said Snake.

"Should do what?" asked Ike, rubbing his eyes, sitting up.

"Good, you're awake; Mario said we need to go back to the mansion"

"But what about Link?" asked Ike.

"Mario said we'll talk about this later".

"No way, we're not ditching Link!" protested Ike, still sleepy.

"We're not ditching Link, we'll be back for him soon, but now we need to get back to the mansion, and you need a proper bed, you've reached the limits of your energy as it would seem" explained Snake.

"You promise we'll come back for Link?" asked Ike.

"I do" said Snake.

At that they started on their way towards the mansion.

***

Peach was looking for toon Link, not neglecting any door in her way, she passed next to an open room and she could see toon Link's back, he was sitting on the floor.

"Oh dear Toon" said Peach walking to toon and sitting in front of him on the floor.

"So Link isn't going to come back?" asked toon with sorrow in his voice.

"Don't be silly, Link will be back I promise" said Peach smiling at Link's childish version.

"You think so?" asked toon his eyes shining in hope.

"Of course I do" said Peach with a wide smile.

Suddenly toon hugged Peach, making her quite shocked, but the shock went away very soon and she patted toon on the head.

"Thank you Mrs. Peach" said toon.

"You're welcome anytime toon" smiled Peach.

"So shall we go back? I promise to be with you, I won't let that big mean Ganondorf harm you again"

"You promise?"

"Of course I do"

"Then yes, let's go" replied toon happily.

So then they went back to the auditorium, peach holding toon's hand as she started suddenly to think of how it would be to have children of her own.

"Mrs. Peach! There is no one in the auditorium" said toon pointing at the deserted auditorium.

Peach noticed that, the auditorium was indeed empty, and she noticed another thing in the room, Ziddler's icon was on one of the walls.

"Where have they gone?" asked toon walking around the deserted room and examining it.

"I think they have been kidnapped as well" said Peach, staring at Ziddler's icon.

"Why do you think so?" asked toon.

Peach just pointed towards the icon on the wall, which indicated that Ziddler has been in this place.

After a short amount of time they heard several foot steps, and they turned towards the entrance of the auditorium with hope in their eyes.

Samus, captain Falcon and Yoshi with Marth mounted on his back, unconscious, entered the auditorium.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Samus in shock, dropping her power suit on the floor.

"I don't know, me and toon just left for a several minutes and when we came back all of them were gone and _this _cursed thing was here" said Peach pointing at the mocking icon on the wall.

Yoshi left to take the unconscious Marth to back to his room so he could rest again.

"What happened?" asked Peach looking at Marth.

"Oh he tried to run away again after we found him, so… I made sure he won't run away" said Samus flatly.

"I'll be right back" said Samus as she headed towards the kitchen.

"So what do you think happened here?" asked captain Falcon, after Samus left the room.

"We think they were kidnapped by the mustache meany-face!" suddenly said toon Link.

"Mustache meany-what?"

"He meant Ziddler"

"Oh" said captain Falcon.

Samus quickly came from the kitchen with a bottle of vodka with Russian words on it.

"What are you doing?" asked Peach in shock, seeing Samus with the vodka bottle.

"What? You can't blame a girl for thinking better with alcohol in her blood stream" said Samus flatly, opening the bottle of vodka.

"Snake, Fox and Ike should be here soon enough" remembered Peach.

"Bloody good" said Samus taking a seat and starting to drink the vodka from the neck of the bottle.

"So I think we'll wait for them to come and then talk about a plan" said Falcon.

So they waited a while in which, Yoshi came back from Marth's room, Samus ended the bottle, they took seats and talked about what happened since Samus and the others left.

Snake, Fox and Ike came to the auditorium.

"Where is everyone?" asked Snake in shock.

"Probably been kidnapped by that Ziddler" said Samus, turning the empty bottle of Russian vodka around and around.

"Any plan?" asked Snake, taking a seat.

"What happened to your face?" asked Peach in shock looking at Snake's face that was covered with dry blood.

"Link was a bit… let's put it this way, violent" said Fox, taking a seat as well.

"If you don't mind, I'll retire to my room" said Ike, as he walked slowly towards his room.

"You mean that Link attacked you?" asked Peach in complete shock.

"I'm not sure it WAS Link, he had a mask, and his sword's blade was purple" said Snake.

And so they exchanged stories about how were their expeditions and such.

"So we'll look for a way to find the others?" asked Snake.

"I think we should do it tomorrow" said Peach.

"Yes" said Samus "I need to charge my power suit for the night"

"And we need to wait for Marth for coming to and for Ike to rest" added Snake.

"But Marth is in no condition to travel, and I'm not talking about fight" said Peach.

"I agree, but if we leave without him, he might run out again, searching for us and damage his leg even more" said Snake calmly.

"So it's settled, tomorrow, now if you'll excuse me, I'll going to put my power suit in the charger" said Samus picking up her power suit and going to her room.

"It's sad to say, but we don't have any lead on this" said Snake tiredly.

***

Ziddler stood in a room full of big transparent glass containers that were connected to a bit computer, each of them containing a pink almost-transparent liquid and a living organism, Ziddler however stood in front of a container something that didn't look like a living being at all.

"What are you doing here?" asked a demonic voice behind Ziddler.

"Just looking at this peculiar specimen, dear brother" said Ziddler not turning his gaze from the container.

"I seriously don't understand your interest in either those specimen of yours or the princess you kidnapped" said Ziddler's brother.

"Well dear Jingo, as you might know from the two of us I've gotten the brains whilst you got the raw strength" said Ziddler.

"Damn straight you are!" said Jingo.

"Remarkable, this specimen might seem like a mere toy for us, but it radiates great power, a power I'm intending to use" said Ziddler.

"You and your bloody plans, so what is our status so far?" asked Jingo.

"The mushroom kingdom and Bowser's domain are both ours, since their true leaders were gone away and I've crowned new rulers" said Ziddler.

"Couldn't we just have invaded, raided and took over those stupid territories, it worked just fine for me in the darned Yoshi island" said Jingo.

"Oh, now that you mention it, we DO rule Yoshi island now, however, raiding alone won't conquer lands" said Ziddler.

"So how did I conquer it genius?" asked Jingo mocking.

"Conquering a primitive island creatures is much easier then conquering a civilized kingdom" explained Ziddler.

"Whatever, so what is our next plan?" Jingo asked boringly.

"Our next targets are the Bean-Bean kingdom and the land of Hyrule" said Ziddler.

"And how are we going to do that genius?" asked Jingo.

"You'll invade the Bean-Bean kingdom with Bowser's army, while I'll make our dear princess give me control over Hyrule, her land" said Ziddler.

"At last! You have given me some good exciting job! Wait a second… how am I going to get to Bowser's castle?" said Jingo.

"I've made special portals to all of the castles in all the lands we conquered, because I know you can't teleport by yourself" said Ziddler.

"I'll be heading to Bowser's castle then" said Jingo going out of the room.

"Little brothers, you just have to love them" said Ziddler to himself, with a slight smirk.

***

Zelda's train of thought was interupted as Glorab entered the room again.

"Princess not like food Glorab bring?" asked Glorab, a bit shocked, looking at the full plates.

"No, it's just that I'm not too hungry, thank you Glorab" said Zelda.

"Its okay" said Glorab with a smile as he picked up the tray with the plates and prepared to go out.

"Wait! You don't mind staying with me here a bit for a short conversation do you?" asked Zelda.

"Sure, Glorab can stay and talk" said Glorab as he put back the tray on the table.

"Say, Glorab, does Ziddler have more servants?" asked Zelda curiously.

"Yes, but Glorab not to think they're nice, especially Vaati, he's like a proud peacock" said Glorab, not taking a seat.

The name Vaati gave Zelda memories she rather not remember, and she was pretty sure that was Vaati was dead, but it didn't care at all.

"Why don't you sit on the chair over there?"

"Glorab can?"

"Of course you can"

"Thank you nice lady" said Glorab with a smile as he jumped to the chair.

"What is your connection to Ziddler?" asked Zelda curiously.

"Master Ziddler adopted me when I was small, and saved me from a burning village" said Glorab with a wide smile on his face.

"So do you have a mother?" asked Zelda, trying (unsuccessfully) to imagine a female version of Ziddler.

"No" said Glorab "but I have an uncle, Uncle Jingo"

Zelda couldn't believe it, Ziddler actually had a brother! And it was quite weird how different was Glorab from his adopting father.

"Do you have any hobbies?" asked Zelda.

"Glorab like gardening, Glorab good with scythe-job!" said Glorab, making Zelda wonder how a 2feet tall goblin could use a scythe.

"Nice to hear" said Zelda.

Ziddler entered the room suddenly.

"Hello princess I'd like to discuss with you about something"

***

A/N: What are the remaining Smashers are going to do? Who's Jingo? And what was Ziddler observing in the container room? Will I ask even dumber questions? Why pink? This and more in the next chapter (well except of the pink part, nothing personal, really)


	8. Chapter 8: smasheres vs bashers part 1

**Chapter 8: Smashers vs. Bashers part 1**

Ziddler entered the room suddenly.

"Master Ziddler!" said Glorab happily.

"Glorab, could you please go outside? I'll come soon" said Ziddler, sending Glorab off.

"What do you want now?" asked Zelda after Glorab left.

"Remember that I told you that if you'll do my bidding your hero won't be harmed?" said Ziddler.

"Yes, get to the point"

"I have only one wish from you, only one thing that I'd like to take away from you" said Ziddler.

"Spill Ziddler" demanded Zelda.

"You're quite the brave princess, now the thing I want is very simple, I want control over Hyrule" said Ziddler.

Zelda flinched for a moment, but then she wasn't surprised at all, control is what villains usually wanted.

"You're insane" whispered Zelda.

"Insane might be, but I'm an insane person that has very realistic threats" declared Ziddler.

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda.

"You ARE special, but not special enough that I'll kidnap you alone, and consider yourself lucky to get such a nice room and not a cell" said Ziddler.

Ziddler saw Zelda's face expression and decided to explain even further.

"In other words I've kidnapped more of your friends, so the rope you're walking on is thinner, so to speak"

Zelda became silent.

"If my plan works out 100% positive you'll be able to rule Hyrule beside your beloved hero in my place, however if my plan get devastated because of your stubbornness, oh, then your friends suffer severely" said Ziddler.

Zelda was shocked by Ziddler's cruelness.

"I'll give you several days to think about it" said Ziddler going out of the room.

She was facing a dilemma, she couldn't betray her people to a tyrant like Ziddler that his promises of wealth were lies, and she couldn't double cross her friends, especially that she didn't know how many Ziddler has kidnapped.

***

The happy re-union in Bowser's underground dungeon didn't last long, heavy footsteps, from both corridors leading to the room where the Smashers stood.

"Two creatures are heading this way" said Meta Knight.

"Three creatures are heading towards you!" said a voice that seemed to come from one of the walls.

The speaker suddenly appeared, he was a large Boo with a diamond crown, and an eerie evil grin.

"THEY'RE HERE!" shouted king Boo.

"Let's SQUASH those intruders!" said king Goomba entering the room from one of the corridors.

"I can already tell this party will end with a bang!" said king Bomb-omb walking slowly into the room from the other corridor.

"Hi hi hi hi hi! You're cornered just like trapped mice!" said king Boo with laughter.

"Come on, you call yourselves kings? You all are pathetic!" said King Dedede, so arrogant he didn't notice king Boo disappearing and re-appearing behind him.

"Boo!" suddenly shouted king Boo, startling King Dedede.

"Gotcha'!" shouted king Dedede, swinging down his hammer down on king Boo, completely ignoring the fact that Boo was a ghost.

Meta Knight decided to charge at Bomb-omb but was stopped on his way because king Goomba was standing on him.

Meanwhile king Bomb-omb who totally ignored Meta Knight failed try to charge him, caught Pit by surprise and slammed him into the floor.

King Goomba was laughing from the irony of a Goomba squashing someone else, but his advantage over Meta Knight was short lived due to the fact Wario rammed into him making him fly backwards.

Upon release Meta Knight fulfilled his plan and charged at Bomb-omb as he raised Pit for another slam, making Bomb-omb drop Pit and concentrate on Meta Knight.

Waluigi, suddenly found himself being lifted in the air when he realized that king Boo was lifting him, and then he was hurled at the wounded Pit who was trying to stand up, knocking him unconscious.

King Goomba turned into a ball and rolled towards Wario but was flown back again by King Dedede's hammer's blow, making king Goomba unroll and become dizzy.

King Dedede saw his opportunity and he charged towards the dizzy goomba, but was hurled back king Boo.

Meta Knight tried to attack the big bomb without triggering it or being hit by king Bomb-omb's swinging arms but was finally caught and hurled at Waluigi and pit.

"Hahaha! We are undefeated" said King boo picking up Wario, who suddenly jumped out of Boo's grasp and before Boo could de-materialize dropped on him with great force making him flatten on the floor.

King Goomba suddenly came to, body-slammed at king Dedede making him fly backwards.

Wario was hit hard by charging king Bomb-omb, making him fly backwards as well, releasing king Boo by doing so.

"Victory is ours!" declared king Goomba ignoring Meta Knight sneaking up behind him.

Meta-Knight attacked so suddenly and so efficiently he made king Goomba flinch and fall backwards unable to stand up.

King Bomb-omb was about to crush king Dedede when a tennis balled hit him between his eyes, making him turn around to face Waluigi.

Suddenly king Bomb-omb felt he was being lifted as he realized Wario was holding him, aiming as best he could.

King Boo appeared behind King Goomba and when he tried to help him up they were both hit by the flying king Bomb-omb, who crushed king Goomba and made king Boo slam against one of the walls.

King Goomba instantly ran our of the room, leaving Bomb-omb who was laying helpless on his back and Boo was stuck on the wall.

"You might have won the battle but you didn't win the war!" said king Boo floating towards king Bomb-omb, picked him up and flew out of the room, following king Goomba's lead.

"And don't come back!" shouted King Dedede, waving his fist at the corridor.

"Guys! It's that angel-boy! I think he's badly wounded!" shouted Waluigi in worry.

***

Mr. G&W and the ice climbers were led somewhere in the castle.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Popo the ice climber.

"Silence prisoners! You shall meet with our queen!" said one of their toad guards.

They were to in front of a magnificent door, and there were clearly the sounds of cackling coming out of the other side of the door.

"May we come in queen Cackleta?" asked one of the toad guards.

"Isn't peach the ruler of the mushroom kingdom?" whispered Nana in Popo's ear.

"Permission granted!" said a female voice.

The doors opened up and the Smashers were led to the middle of the throne room, where on a throne shaped like a rocking chair sat a green skinned witch, with pretty robes, with a wide evil smile on her smile.

"So who dares to invade my kingdom?" asked Cackleta in a voice that made both Popo and Nana become scared, Mr. G&W however started waving his fist at Cackleta.

"Hmm? What's the meaning of this?" asked Cackleta.

"You're scary" shook Nana in fear, making Cackleta cackle even harder.

"What do you want us to do with them?" asked the toad head-guard.

"Leave the room now, minions" said Cackleta pointing at the door, making all the toads in the room leave.

"So I understand that two of your comrades fell into my moat, boo-hoo" said Cackleta mockingly.

"Will they survive?" asked Popo hopefully.

Cackleta didn't answer the question but rather cackled, making the ice climbers stressed.

"You better start worrying about yourselves" said Cackleta, Her rocking chair throne starting to float in the air, making the ice climbers scared even more.

"Hope you're good at guessing, because you'll need to guess which one is the real me" said Cackleta, as she divided into three, all of those three started to fly around the room.

One of the Cackletas flew next to Mr. G&W, and he took his chance and caught the bottom part of the chair, starting to fly with the Cackleta around the room.

"Congratulations for finding one of the fake me!" cackled the other Cackletas as they shot lightning bolts at the third one from which Mr. G&W was hanging, making the Cackleta dissolve and Mr. G&W fall on the floor and become a black stain.

The other Cackletas laughed at this, making both ice climbers angry.

Popo threw his hammer at one of the Cackletas making it dissolve, and the other Cackleta took her opportunity and sent a lightning bolt at the attacker, but Popo was pushed by Nana and she was hit instead.

"Here I come fink rats!" said an almost-bald green skinned man wearing robes that looked like Cackleta's, standing on a flying platform that had roped under it Ganondorf and Wolf.

"I mock the mockery of the mockingness of the pathetic which is you, for the awful Fawful is here!" said Fawful as he dropped Ganondorf and Wolf, and then flying next to Cackleta.

"It's a pleasure to see you my student, now let's crush them!" said Cackleta.

"I say yes to crushing fink rats, I have fury!"

***

Dr. Eggman charged towards the smashers with a smile on his face, swinging his punch towards Falco who dodged them, and tried to get to his gun.

"Oh no you won't!" said Eggman, catching Falco by the arm, raising his over his head and spinning him around, finally throwing him at one of the robots, making the robots around fall.

Dr. Eggman suddenly found himself being charged by six colorful vegetable people who crawled on his head and armor, forced to defend himself by grabbing and throwing them.

As he threw away the last pikmin he was kicked in the power-suit's chest by Olimar, although it didn't seem to make any change to Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman picked Olimar by the space suit's shirt ready to slam the wretched thing on the floor as the Pikmin started attacking again, making Eggman drop Olimar.

Falco that stood up from the robot ruins, charged his gun, and he nodded to Mario that he can go attack Dr. Eggman as well, Mario got the sign and charged towards Eggman with his hammer.

Dr. Eggman felt something weak in his back as he looked around and saw that Mario was hitting him with his hammer, as a response Eggman slammed Olimar into Mario, making both of them fly away.

"Face it you losers you can't defeat me!" said Dr. Eggman.

***

Vaati sent a lightning bolt that missed Ness and Lucas, and started a barrage that kept on missing the smashers.

"Try to aim better!" remarked Ness.

"Take this!" said Lucas using his PK fire that Vaati dodged.

"That's all you got? Meddling kids!" said Vaati, brushing away that hair, again.

Vaati raised his staff and it became surrounded with a cloud, growing bigger and bigger.

"Face the power of the storm!" said Vaati, raising his staff even higher.

Donkey Kong looked at the darkening sky with some what surprise, some what terror, and then suddenly lightning bolts started to fall down.

The two kids ran towards Vaati, while trying not to get hit by the lightning bolts and when they were close enough they performed PK thunder on Vaati, making him flinch.

"Good, but not good enough to defeat me!" mocked Vaati, ignoring the fact that the gorilla wasn't behind the kids anymore.

Vaati waved his staff at Lucas sending a lightning ball, sending Lucas flying backwards.

"You meddling kids have no chance in the world!" taunted Vaati, not noticing the fact he was over-shadowed by something until he was wrapped in Donkey Kong's arms, with his staff on the floor.

"What did you say?" asked Ness.

"You still won't defeat me!" said Vaati as he became black and started to transform making Donkey Kong lose his grip.

"You shall see my awesome form!" said Vaati with his voice distorted.

Donkey took some distance from the sorcerer and they all watched in horror as Vaati transformed into a big black blob with one eye in the middle, surrounded with several yellow orbs.

"You shall die!" shouted the blob.

"Well at least now he doesn't need to brush away his hair!" said Lucas, standing up.

***

"The ape izn't alone in here, there is me" said a voice with slight a german accent.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Bowser.

"I'm Dr. Wolfgang T. the third" said Wolfgang adjusting his Glasses.

Dr. Wolfgang T. was a short-ish scientist in scientist robes, gray beard, mustache and long hair, his eyes were hidden by big round glasses.

"How did Ziddler imprison you?" asked Sonic.

"I've been here for zeveral dayz after inveztigated about Ziddler" said Dr. Wolfgang in a dry manner.

"So what did you discover?" asked Sonic.

"I dizcovered that Ziddler iz trying to take over the world!" said Wolfgang.

"You don't zay" said Sonic laughing at Wolfgang's accent.

"And there iz more! I know that he haz a brother who helpz him" said Wolfgang.

"Oh boy, another villain" said Bowser sarcastically.

"I might have an idea of how to get out thoze cells" said Wolfgang with a smile.

"Tell us!" said Sonic with enthusiasm.

"I'll need to think my zolution over though, I'll have an anzwer tomorrow" said Wolfgang.

A/N: For the german readers (if there are any) who got offended by Wolfgang's accent I really do apologize.

And now STUPID QUESTIONS TIME! Will the smashers survive the wrath of the bashers? Will Wolfgang's plan work? And will there be much more stupid questions? This and more in the next chapters


	9. Chapter 9: smashers vs bashers part 2

**Chapter 9: smashers vs. bashers (part 2)**

Ziddler entered the control room, and he saw sitting there a warrior wearing black armor, covered with golden decorations, with a black mask resembling Link's only a full version, sitting on a warrior throne.

"Back to your manipulations I see" said Jingo mockingly.

Suddenly Glorab ran into the room, running into Ziddler.

"I'm back, master!" said Glorab cheerfully.

"Did you need anything?" asked Ziddler.

"Yes, wanted to ask why we keep the nice lady" said Glorab.

"You see, our nice princess was kidnapped by HORRIBLE people and they took over her kingdom, right Jingo?" said Ziddler.

"Keep me out of this, ok?" said Jingo irritatingly.

"So in short, we saved her, and now we're trying to take back over her kingdom, any questions?" explained Ziddler.

"But, master, she seems very sad to be here, although she tries to hide it" said Glorab.

"My, my you're trying to say that we kidnapped her and blackmail her? What nonsense!" said Ziddler.

"Sorry master" said Glorab and he left the control room.

"That's a big load of crap what you just told him" said Jingo after Glorab left.

"Well I'm not going to tell him the truth"

"You're weak minded, you shouldn't have adopted him, if you wouldn't have adopted him things would be better"

"If you didn't burn down his village things would be better" said Ziddler touching the control ball in the middle of the control room with both of his hands.

"Can't blame your brother for being bored"

"Can blame my brother for being dumb"

"Adopted son? I think he's more like a pet to you"

"Oh, shut up you, isn't there any kingdom you need to conquer?"

"I'll start tomorrow" said Jingo, leaving the control room.

***

Meta Knight rushed towards the wounded Pit.

"What's his name?" asked Waluigi.

"Pit" said Meta Knight.

"Pit! Pit, can you hear me?!" shouted Waluigi.

"I think we should scram" said Wario looking worriedly at one of the corridors from which came foot steps.

"Let's go!" said King Dedede running through the other corridor, followed by Wario and Meta Knight.

"Hang in there" said Waluigi picking Pit up and running after the others.

As they ran through the corridor they heard koopas shouts, making the smashers run even faster, until they reached a crossroad with several signs pointing towards different locations.

One of the signs was represented by Ziddler's mocking face, another one showed a circle that looked like a portal and the third one showed the way to the privy.

"Where the hell will we go?" said Waluigi.

"I'll put my money on the direction of the portal sign!" said Wario.

"You never put your money on anything you idiot" remarked Waluigi.

"Don't fight, we're not going towards Ziddler, and the privy won't do us any good, so the only option is the portal direction" said Meta Knight, and they all went in that direction.

After some time they found themselves in a room with Ziddler's face on the wall.

"Damn it, it was a trap!" said Waluigi in frustration, going towards the wall with Ziddler's face.

***

"Hahahahah! No way will you defeat me!" laughed dr. Eggman.

"Tell that to my gun!" said Falco shooting rapidly at the chest plate of Eggman's armor.

Dr. Eggman turned to face Falco and his left arm slowly transformed into a gun arm and he shot at Falco, who in turn dodged the doctor's power gun energy balls, making Eggman ignore Mario sneaking up on him.

With a long swing with his hammer Mario hit Dr. Eggman in the backside of his leg, making Dr. Eggman fall backwards with a loud thump, small cracks starting to appear on Eggman's power suit.

"How dare you attack me!" said Dr. Eggman catching Mario by the shirt, and then suddenly an idea appeared in Dr. Eggman's head, and he ran towards Falco still holding Mario, slamming into Falco.

"Let's me see you use that gun of yours while I have a human shield!" declared Dr. Eggman, waving with Mario.

Suddenly Dr. Eggman saw a red pikmin on his shoulder, waving towards him, Dr. Eggman dealt with it by hitting with his other knuckle his shoulder with the pikmin, unaware that not only he missed the vegetable man, he damaged his power suit.

Suddenly Olimar walked towards him and pulled out the emerald, making the power suit drop from Dr. Eggman.

"What the hell?" asked Dr. Eggman in a disappointed voice.

"You said jingo emerald powered suit, there by the suit is powered by this little toy, that means that if I take it out you'll end up with no power" said Olimar flatly.

"And by pressing this button you become specimen!" said Dr. Eggman pulling out a remote control from his red shirt's pocket and pushed the button in the middle of it, nothing happened.

Suddenly mechanic claws caught Mario, Falco, Olimar and his pikmin and transferred them into containers.

The smashers watched in horror at the laughing scientist as the containers got filled with a weird liquid.

***

"I HAVE FURY!" shouted Fawful jumping from his flying platform, and when he started falling down a headgear flew down and connected to his head, starting to shoot energy balls in frenzy around the room.

"Oh shut up!" said Wolf as he shot towards Fawful.

"Now I'm here, now I'm there, now I'm every everywhere!" chanted Fawful as he dodged Wolf's shots, but suddenly his headgear was hit by one of wolf's bullets.

"I have fury?" said Fawful as he started falling down but he fell back into his flying platform.

"Let's have fun!" said Cackleta shooting lightning bolts at the smashers from above, most of which that were deflected by Ganondorf's sword and bounced back towards Cackleta, missing her.

"That's all you got fink rats? Mockery on you!" said Fawful as he pulled out two zapper guns from his cape, that frankly looked like toys.

"What are those toys?" taunted Wolf.

"Silence, fink rat!" shouted Fawful as he started shooting, unaware of the black circle on the floor that started moving towards Cackleta.

Mr. G&W that became a stain on the floor suddenly became a fist and flew up, hitting Cackleta's chair, making her fall down into a flying platform like Fawful's.

"Your invention is very helpful Fawful" chuckled Cackleta multiplying herself again, shooting lightning bolts.

"I think we should take them as specimen" said Fawful pressing a button making claws catch the ice climbers and Wolf and put them into transparent containers.

Cackleta that shot lightning bolts had to switch to defense as Mr. G&W still in the hand form charged towards one of her copies, making it explode into nothingness and then charging towards what he discovered was the real Cackleta making her fall into Fawful making them both fall from the platform.

"Time for pay-back!" shouted Ganondorf charging towards Cackleta and Fawful who shot their lasers and lightning bolts at him, missing him by mere inches until one of the lightning bolts hit him in the chest, making him flinch thus vulnerable to the other lightning bolts and lasers.

Mr. G&W started flying towards Cackleta and Fawful in order to make a final punch, when it was visible that Cackleta was reaching out with her arms towards him for some reason.

An energy ball appeared between Cackleta's hands growing bigger and bigger, and then she launched it at Mr. G&W.

Upon impact with the energy ball Mr. G&W turned back to his original form and fell unconscious, being picked up by a claw who put him into one of the containers.

"I HAVE FURY!" said Fawful as the last claw picked Ganondorf up and put his in one of the containers that started to fill up with a weird liquid.

***

"Hahahahahaha! Tremble before me, Vaati!" shouted the blob as thunder storms started around it and the blob started covering up with a cloud and the orbs around him started in an orbit around him.

"God damn it!" said Ness, starting to panic.

"PK thunder!" shouted Lucas as he charged his thunder attack at Vaati, seemingly not making any damage under the cloud.

"Pathetic little brat!" said Vaati as he lunched one of the yellow orbs at Lucas, which electrified him making him fall on his knees and went back to orbit Vaati.

"YOU MONSTER!" shouted Ness as he charged Vaati with several PK attacks, which seemingly didn't make any damage as well.

"I'm an immortal GOD, you can't defeat a god!" said Vaati, launching another of his orbs at Ness, Ness closed his eyes and waited for impact.

The impact didn't come.

When Ness opened his eyes he saw Luigi with his hammer and the orb that was deflected towards Vaati, making sparks upon impact with Vaati.

"Who the hell dares to deflect one of my circular lightnings?" asked Vaati enraged.

Donkey Kong suddenly charged towards Vaati, disappearing in the cloud around Vaati, followed by a sound of something getting punched and of something else being zapped, until Donkey Kong came flying backwards landing on his back breathing very hardly.

"Let's see you hammer this mustache-green-guy!" shouted Vaati, sending four orbs at Luigi, three from which Luigi deflected, but the fourth one caught him with his guard down and attached itself to him, making Luigi electrify almost to death.

Suddenly the yellow orb turned dark, fell down and broke as a familiar mocking voice spoke.

"Bad little Vaati, you've been a BAD boy" said Ziddler hanging in mid-air.

"What was that for?" said Vaati, enraged starting to morph back to his human form.

"You are an un-obedient little boy Vaati, I commanded that none of the smashers were to be killed, and yet you almost killed both the gorilla and the plumber, so I'm taking away all of your powers" said Ziddler blankly, floating downwards.

Just when Ziddler's feet touched the ground they found themselves in a lab with transparent containers full of a weird liquid with living creatures in it, seemingly sleeping.

"Now all of you will make just great specimen!" said Ziddler as each and one of the others found themselves in containers that started to fill with the weird liquid.

***

"Damn!" shouted Waluigi as he slammed his fist at the mocking face.

Waluigi and Pit suddenly disappeared.

"We just discovered the portal, guys" said Meta Knight as he entered the portal, followed by King Dedede and Wario.

They found themselves in a room with several portals and a corridor, and they all went in that corridor until they got to a great room, in the middle of which stood a black masked, armored warrior with a great sword.

"How the hell did you get here?" asked Jingo.

Jingo had to turn into defense as Meta Knight charged at him with a barrage of slashes.

"You'll all end up as specimen!" shouted Jingo, hitting Meta Knight as hard as possible with his sword, launching Meta Knight flying across the room, slam into a wall with his metal mask broken in half, both halves falling on the floor.

"How on earth?!" asked king Dedede in complete shock, few moments before being kicked in the stomach by Jingo's metal boot, knocking king Dedede unconscious.

"Here I go!" shouted Wario as he rammed into Jingo, who didn't even flinch, just grabbed Wario and threw him at Waluigi who both fell down.

"You intruders can't even scratch a Capricorn!" declared Jingo as mechanic claws came and dragged the smashers into transparent containers that started filling up with a weird Liquid.

***

Link walked around the forest, towards the other end of the forest, when he suddenly heard voices talking, so he ran to a nearby tree and climbed it, and then he saw three kids passing under the tree he was on.

_You gotta be kidding me! If the Jingo mask will kick in those kids would end up dead _thought Link, as he felt sudden sleepiness.

"So did you hear about 'the masked monster'?" asked one of the two boys.

"Monster? What monster?" asked the girl worriedly.

"Yeah, a big, bad monster with a mask!" laughed the other boy.

_Can't they go any faster?! _Thought Link as the sleepiness became less resistible.

On the contrary of what Link hoped for the kids stopped by the tree and they kept talking about "the masked monster", scaring the little girl more and more.

"I'm going back home" declared the little girl as she ran out of the forest followed by the boys' laughter.

"Man, Sally is such a wimp"

"We surely made a worthy prank, didn't we?"

"Masked monster? Who the hell would believe THAT?"

Suddenly Link jumped down from the tree, kicked one of the kids and caught the other by his shirt with one hand, the other hand going for his sword.

"Ma-ma-masked monster!" whispered the kid who was caught by Link, as Link took out his sword and prepared for a fatal blow.

The kid prepared for the worse as Link swung his sword at him.

The kid closed his eyes, so he won't see his blood spilling.

Suddenly the kid fell on the floor, and when he opened his eyes the masked monster wasn't there anymore.

Both of the kids ran screaming "Mommy!" all the way home.

A/N: well, I guess this chapter was worse then usual, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

What happened to the smashers who got trapped in the containers? Is Ziddler starting to develop a good side in his nature? And where did "the masked monster" go? Will pigs start flying? This and more in the next chapters (except of the pig part)


	10. Chapter 10: Into the mocking face

**Chapter 10: Into the mocking face**

Link found himself in the control room with Ziddler in the middle of it, and then Link remembered what happened before he became possessed by the mask, and when he looked towards the door he saw that transparent containers full of liquid and smashers were passing in the corridor.

"What have I done?" whispered Link as he fell to his knees, watching most of his friends being taken away.

"Do not worry, you didn't kill those kids, I teleported you here just a moment you did, though" said Ziddler not turning to face Link.

"What the hell are you doing to my friends?!" asked Link enraged, standing up and turning to face Ziddler's back.

"Don't you worry, they're safe and sound, they're specimen but its as if they're sleeping" said Ziddler blankly.

"You monster" whispered Link putting back his sword into its sheath, knowing that he can't harm Ziddler.

"My servant Glorab will take you to your room, and I just wanted to tell that the plan is doing very well" said Ziddler, turning around to face Link.

"Like I care" Link said flatly.

"That means that you'll get to meet your dear princess soon enough" explained Ziddler.

Link wanted to reply but then Glorab entered the room.

"Hello Glorab I'd like you to meet Link, our new friend" said Ziddler introducing Link to Glorab.

"Glorab is happy to meet" said Glorab bowing down (as much as a 2 feet tall goblin can bow down).

"Follow me" said Glorab, leaving the room, followed by Link.

***

End of day 2, day 3

***

The smashers that weren't abducted had a meeting in the auditorium, with the exception of Marth, who was still resting.

"Okay people, I see no need to lie, we're in troubles, deep troubles, and we don't even have a lead on this" said Snake as he started the meeting.

There was silence in the auditorium.

"Now, if we leave we must take Marth with us, anyone has an idea of how making him get well faster?" asked Snake.

"How didn't I think about it earlier?" said Peach.

"Didn't think about what?" asked Samus curiously.

"About this" said Peach pulling out a green mushroom.

"Yes, of course! A 1-up mushroom, why didn't we think about this! Here I'll go give it to him" said Ike, grabbing the mushroom and running to Marth's room.

***

The border to between the Mushroom kingdom and the Bean-bean kingdom, or known as the stardust valley.

"Hey look at that!" said one of the beany guards, handing his binoculars to another beany guard.

"Oh no, it seems the infamous Bowser wants to take over the Bean-bean kingdom, send the messenger to the palace and tell the people in the local village to evacuate" said the other Beany guard, sending the first beany guard.

"May the bean star bless our kingdom" said the guard with the binoculars.

"Gather our forces!" shouted one of the guards as the Bean-bean knight prepared for the battle of stardust valley.

***

When Ike entered Marth's room he saw Marth laying on his back with his eyes half open, with a sad expression on his face.

"What do you want?" asked Marth irritatingly.

"What happened man?" asked Ike.

"I heard Shiida's voice again, in my dreams, she told me to keep on fighting, when I told her I was too wounded to fight not only she disappeared I was surrounded with flames, other then that I don't remember a thing from that dream" said Marth, trying not to cry over his late wife.

"That's going to change" said Ike as he reached out his hand to give Marth the mushroom.

"What's that?" asked Marth suspiciously.

"Eat it, you'll feel better" said Ike.

"This better not be one of your pranks" said Marth as he took the mushroom and started eating it.

"Well? How do you feel now? Try to walk around" said Ike after Marth ate the mushroom.

Marth stood up and noticed that the strain and pain did disappear, so he took his shirt and boot, and reached for his sword.

"I'm ready" said Marth, after he took down the bandages and put on his armor.

"Then let's head back to the auditorium" said Ike as he left the room.

"This is in your honor, Shiida" said Marth, wiping out a treacherous tear.

"What are you waiting for Marth?" asked from outside of the room.

"I'm coming" said Marth as he left his room.

***

"So I say we should examine Ziddler's trade mark since we have no lead on this" as he went towards the Icon, with his knife, ready to scratch some of the color off.

Just as the knife touched the icon Snake disappeared making the smashers become very amazed.

"Where is Snake?" asked Ike as he and Marth entered the auditorium.

"Snake just discovered a portal" said Peach, a bit shocked.

Samus (back in her power suit) and captain Falcon didn't stay to listen for any more conversation; they just ran towards the portal followed by toon Link, Yoshi and fox.

"Here goes nothing!" shouted Marth as he charged towards the portal followed by Ike.

Peach hurriedly ran towards the portal, and into the unknown.

***

The smashers found themselves in a room with several portals and a corridor in which they walked until they met Snake in.

"Meta Knight was here" said Snake flatly.

"How do you know?" asked peach.

"Because of that" said Snake pointing to one part of the room's floor on which was Meta Knight's mask's two broken halves.

"This is terrible" said Peach, covering her mouth with her hand.

"How interesting" said Fox going to take a closer look on a map that was on one of the walls.

"Indeed" said Snake, examining the map over Fox's shoulder.

"I think we should split, to two groups, I have two communication devices in case anyone finds anything" said Snake, facing the other smashers.

"The teams will be as following, team Alpha: Peach, Yoshi, Toon, Fox and Falcon" said Snake.

"Team Beta will consist of Ike, Marth, Samus and me" said Snake.

"And who exactly made you the leader?" asked Samus, not too satisfied.

"It doesn't matter who is it with who in what team, we must rescue our friends" said Falcon.

"Now say that with out the piece of paper you red it from" said Samus, pointing at Falcon who indeed hid a piece of paper behind his back.

"Me and team Beta will go to the 'experiment room', while I suggest team Alpha will go investigate the upper floor" said Snake, ignoring the arguing smashers.

Snake gave Peach a communication device and left through one of the corridors, followed by Ike, Marth and the unsatisfied Samus.

"Well, I think we better go now, according to the map it's this way" said Peach pointing to the direction according to the map led to the upper floor.

"The little kid is already ahead of us" said captain Falcon pointing towards Toon who already ran to the corridor.

***

"So what's the plan genius?" asked Bowser, impatiently.

"According to my rezearch you can tranzform into a ztronger verzion of yourzelf, how?" asked Dr. Wolfgang adjusting his glasses.

"When I get ticked off I become Giga Bowser" grunted Bowser.

"Why? Because you zuck at being a villain?"

"Hey! Hold it right there gramps"

"Or iz it becauze you always loze, and to a plumber at that?"

"He's a strong plumber!"

"You little perv, you have eight children of your own, what do you want with peach?" said Sonic starting to catch the hang of the new game.

"Can't you underztand peach doesn't like you?"

"Man, Ganondorf is much better as a villain then you are, hell even lord penguin is a better villain"

"And your breath smells, as if something has died in your mouth" said Red, joining the game.

"And you're… ugly… sorry" R.O.B tried unsuccessfully to join the game.

After some time of the smashers (with the exception of the pokemons and Kirby) continued on mocking Bowser, he had enough.

"That's it!" shouted Bowser starting to morph "I'm gonna rip you apart one by one"

When Bowser's transformation ended he roared and ripped the bars apart with his claws, making all of the others except of Wolfgang fall in deep shock as Bowser broke the bars of the other cells.

"Who wants to be first?!" roared Giga Bowser.

"Good job, lord Bowzer, you truly are the rightful king of the koopaz" said Wolfgang clapping his hands.

"What the…?" asked Giga Bowser, shocked from this change.

"We ticked you off zo you can break the barz" explained Wolfgang.

"Oh" said Giga Bowser a bit shocked, but then he just rammed into the door of the cellar, making a hole in the door, by doing so.

All of the prisoners went out of the cellar, except of Wolfgang and Sonic.

"Didn't we just swear him for the heck of it?" asked Sonic.

"Bazically yez" said Wolfgang going out of the room, followed by shocked Sonic.

When they got out of their cellar they found out that there were more cellars, filled with hyrulians, alteans, yoshis, toads, koopas, you name it.

"I didn't know they had zo many prizonerz" said Wolfgang shocked.

"Hey Bowser! That toad over there said you SUCK!" shouted Sonic suddenly.

***

Team Beta almost reached its destination when they saw weird lights coming from one of the room, with an "experiment" sign next to it.

"Holy shit" said Snake as he looked around the room to see transparent containers full with a strange liquid and in the liquid, in most of them was a smasher.

Samus ran to one of the containers that had a little girl floating in the liquid, she pushed a button in the machine and it started talking in a mechanic voice.

"Information: this specimen was collected in a remote village that was destroyed by Mr. Jingo Capricorn, notice; this specimen is the only existing evidence of the spoken village"

Several tears ran down Samus' cheek under the armor as she remembered how she herself became an orphan because of Ridley.

Marth pushed an information button in another container.

"Information: this specimen is referred to as specimen "X" due to the fact that it's origin and race is unknown, further information is unknown"

Samus ran to the head computer and started pushing buttons, with growing speed and frustration.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Snake as he caught her and pulled her away from the head computer.

"We must release that little girl!" shouted Samus, her voice breaking with tears "we must release them all!"

"We will, Samus" said Ike trying to comfort her "but we don't know how yet"

Samus broke out of Snake's grip and ran towards the head computer again.

"Head computer! I want you to release them all!" shouted Samus, unaware of Snake who took out his communication device and contacted team Alpha.

"How is it over there Snake?"

"You won't believe it Peach"

"I could say the same about you"

"We're in the experiment room, we discovered what kind of 'experiment' it's talking about"

"What kind?"

"Bio-experiments, there are these containers with weird liquid, in most of the liquids there is one of our friends, in the other there are different creatures, we're trying to calm Samus down at the moment"

"We got to our destination too"

"Report"

"We came out to a field with a mansion in the middle of it, nice trees and grass"

"You said I won't believe what you'll say"

"Oh, and the sky are crimson"

A/N: hope you liked reading the 10th chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Will team Beta rescue the 'experiments'? What does it mean "oh, and they sky are crimson"? Will the other prisoners get to have their freedom? Will Ziddler's plan succeed? Will Meta Knight reclaim his mask? Will those questions never end? This and more in the next chapters.


	11. Chapter 11: Capricorn manor

**Chapter 11: Capricorn manor**

The sky was, exactly like Peach said, crimson, looking quite sinister at that.

The mansion she talked about looked very much like the smash mansion that it had only two colors decorating it, black and white.

The only cheerful thing about the place was a small sized, middle-aged man in a green impish bodysuit, jumping around, shouting stuff that has something to do with Tingle.

"Is it only me or is this guy just plain weird?" asked captain Falcon.

"That's what I think" said Fox.

"He looks a bit familiar" said toon Link suspiciously as tingle turned his gaze towards them and started running towards them.

"Heeeeelo traveler!" shouted Tingle, shaking Toon's hand very hard.

"My, my, you can't even start understanding how happy I am to meet you" said Tingle, not letting go of Toon's hand.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Peach suspiciously.

"Tingle my name, doing Ziddler's bidding my video-game, nice to meet princess, wolf and… eh… helmet guy! Yes helmet guy!" said Tingle shaking hands with each and every one of them.

"Now I must tell Ziddler about the guests! Oh, he's going to be SO happy!" said Tingle.

"No!" they all shouted suddenly, in chorus.

"Oh, I know what you mischievous kids want to do" said Tingle in a threatening manner.

"You want to throw Ziddler a surprise party! How generous!" added Tingle.

"Err... Yes, why of course" said Peach in an embarrassed manner.

"Why the hell did Ziddler hire this moron?!" whispered Fox in Falcon's ear.

"Follow me!" shouted Tingle as he ran off.

***

"Information: the action you require is impossible at the moment due to system lock down" said the head computer's mechanic voice.

"Hey what's going on in here?" asked a fierce voice.

"Quick, hide!" shouted Snake as he threw a box to Ike and hid in his infamous cardboard box.

"It won't work, the guard can't be THAT dumb" said Ike as he put the box on himself.

"Oh, only those two boxes, I don't think there is anyone in here" said the guard.

"No there isn't!" shouted Ike suddenly.

"Well, if a box tells there's no one around that probably means that there is no-one around" said the guard, leaving.

"Snake, you're GENIUS" shouted Ike.

"Wait a minute, boxes don't talk! Who goes there?" asked the guard coming back.

"Ike you're an idiot" whispered Snake.

"Show yourself!" shouted the guard, picking up one of the boxes to discover Snake under with a bazooka pointed towards him.

"Tell me how to unlock the lock down on the head computer and no one will be hurt" shouted Snake.

"Look at me, I'm a 9 feet tall moblin" said the moblin guard "think you can defeat me?"

"Think again, angry blue pig" said Snake, shooting with his bazooka, hitting the moblin, making him fly backwards and hit X's container, breaking the glass thus letting all the liquid stream down over the moblin.

"You can't defeat me, pathetic human" said the moblin pointing with his spear at Snake.

"But I can" said a cocky voice from behind the moblin.

For some reason the moblin collapsed, revealing its defeater, a wooden doll with a blue hat resembling Link's, a short cape decorating his shoulders and two strands of hair.

"Now when I meet that Ziddler I'll beat the crap out of him" shouted X as he flew out of the room.

"Hell with unlocking the system!" shouted Samus, shooting random containers.

***

The messenger finally reached the Bean-bean castle.

"What's the matter, mate?" asked one of the castle's guards.

"Bowser… Bowser's army is attacking at stardust valley" said the messenger, huffing hardly.

"I'll tell the queen!" said the guard running inside the castle, running for the throne room.

"What's the matter guard?" asked the Bean-bean queen with her usual cheerfulness.

"Bowser's army is attacking at stardust valley!" said the guard.

"This is bad; send our forces to stardust valley! I want every knight, archer and soldier to go to stardust valley, if Bowser wants to expand his kingdom he'll have troubles doing it!" said the queen decisively.

***

The cellar was filled with almost deafening noise as Giga Bowser broke more and more bars, releasing more and more prisoners that didn't stay to figure out what's next.

"Who goes there?" boomed a voice, as a giant guard went closer to the smashers, trying not to squash the fleeing prisoners.

The jailor was a 9 foot tall Moblin, holding a mighty spear in his hands.

"Who dares to release the prisoners?" asked the moblin.

"Who dares to command king Bowser?" asked Giga Bowser.

"Who the hell are you? Some cheap movie monster?!" asked the moblin, laughing in a pig-like manner.

"You shall pay for this swine!" shouted Bowser as he charged at the moblin starting a colossal clash.

"I'd better lead the prisonerz outzide" said Dr. Wolfgang as he left the smashers.

"I'll miss that scientist" Sonic said to himself.

"Let's go" said R.O.B, as he flew away, followed by the other smashers except of Bowser and Sonic.

***

Strangely enough only now Zelda noticed that she also had a balcony, and she got up and went to look at the outside world.

When she looked through the balcony, she could see a familiar green figure, followed by several other figures that seemed familiar as well, but it was too far for her to see the little details.

She has also noticed that the sky was crimson and the lovely garden around the place.

Suddenly the door opened and a warrior in a black armor with a black mask entered.

"Hello PRINCESS" said Jingo, saying every sound of the word princess as if it was something vile.

"Who are you?!" asked Zelda.

"I'm Jingo Capricorn, Ziddler's brother" said Jingo, going towards Zelda.

"What do you want?!" asked Zelda.

"It doesn't matter what I want, if it was what I wanted I would have seen what color your blood is, but lucky you, it's Ziddler who's making the decisions around here" said Jingo disappointingly, get nearer and nearer to Zelda.

Suddenly, just when Jingo sent his hands towards the princess, Glorab entered the room, holding a tray over his head, and being followed by Link.

"Zelda!" shouted Link as he ran towards the princess, with overflowing joy.

Suddenly he was caught by Jingo, and Link could see from over Jingo's shoulder Zelda's amazed stare towards him.

"Zelda it's me, Link!" said Link trying to release himself from Jingo's grip.

Jingo just grabbed Link by the neck of his shirt, and was about to slam him against the table when Zelda's voice stopped him.

"Let him go! I'll go with you"

"You're the brave girl" chuckled Jingo as he walked her out of the room.

***

"Where shall I take you, where shall I take you" mumbled Tingle, trying to decide where to continue running.

"Wait for us!" shouted Fox from far behind.

"Ooooh! Ziddler will know where to take them!" said Tingle taking out a communication device out of (you don't want to know where).

The smashers were in full shock by Tingle's dumbness.

"Master Ziddler? Yeah, hi, there are some visitors, where should take them first? To the experiment room or the hosting rooms?" asked Tingle, talking to the communication device.

Before tingle could reply captain Falcon grabbed the communication device threw it on the floor and started jumping on it.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tingle shockingly.

"Because it's a SURPRISE party" lied Peach.

***

"So what do you want with me?" asked Zelda as she and Jingo walked further.

"I lied, there's no plan, I just want to piss off Ziddler" said Jingo, turning to face Zelda.

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda, stopping in her place, trying to ignore Jingo's piercing evil glare.

"That means princess that I'm going to KILL you" said Jingo as he suddenly grabbed Zelda by the neck raising her few inches from the ground, pinning her to the wall.

"Hahahaha! Ruining Ziddler's plan sure is FUN" laughed Jingo maniacally at the chocking princess.

***

Ziddler had thrown aside his communication device, and pulled out a little shiny ball with shifting colors.

"I understand that there are more smashers then expected, oh well, Link and Glorab will take care of those" said Ziddler as he started to flow dark energy into the little ball.

"Good night Link, good morning Link Capricorn" said Ziddler as he started laughing maniacally.

***

Suddenly Link's eyes turned crimson and Ziddler's voice was coming out of his mouth.

"Glorab, there are intruders, change to your real form and we'll defeat them"

"Okey-dokey!" said Glorab, as his shape became blurry and grew bigger.

When Glorab ended his transformation he was a human, about Link's age and height, brown peasant clothing, white hair, red eyes and a scythe in his hand.

"Hopefully we won't need to inflict too much damage" said Glorab, now his squeaky voice was a voice of a strong minded person.

Although Link went out of the room in complete silence, deep inside his sub consciousness his mind kept on asking the same question with sadness _didn't Zelda recognize me?!_

The both of them went out of the room and were heading out of the mansion.

***

After a while the smashers outside of the mansion could see two figure going towards them, one was holding a scythe and the other one was armed with a sword and shield.

"Link!" shouted Toon as he ran towards the possessed Link.

"It seems very fishy to me" said Peach, eyeing Link who looked very different.

***

A/N: Will the experimented smashers get out of the containers? Do you know who "experiment X" is? Will Zelda survive the wrath of Jingo? Or will she choke to death? Is Ziddler's plan starting to fall apart? This and more in the next chapters

p.s: sorry for making this chapter shorter, i just think the rest should be left to the next chapters


	12. Chapter 12: Link strikes again

**Chapter 12: Link strikes again**

Zelda was barely able to breath, not to speak about talking or calling for help, her vision started to blur and she thought she was about to faint.

Suddenly Jingo released her from his grip, making her fall and reached for his communication device.

"Yes, okay, I'll bring her there" said Jingo after he listened to what he was told.

Zelda was laying on the four, gasping and then she was picked up by Jingo and carried under his arm-pit.

"Where the heavens are you taking me now?" asked Zelda, her vision becoming less and less blurry.

"Listen PRINCESS, don't think that only because you got lucky and weren't choked to death it means that I'll tell you anything" said Jingo, angrily.

Zelda sighed silently to herself and prepared herself for what might happen next.

***

"Link! I'm so glad to see you!" said toon Link as he ran towards Link, but when he realized that it wasn't Link anymore it was too late, Link grabbed him from the shirt.

"Link?" asked toon in total shock, as he was raised higher in the air.

"Hey! You remind me of the princess my master saved!" said Glorab suddenly pointing towards Peach.

"And you must be the villains who took over her land!" said Glorab, a fierce look in his red eyes, and he charged towards Fox.

The possessed Link looked at Glorab with a chuckle and then turned to face his toonish counterpart.

"Link! Please don't do it!" pleaded toon as Link took out his sword out of its sheath.

"Intruders! Intruders! Intruders!" shouted Tingle as he disappeared with a loud puff.

"How dare you monsters lay a hand on the princess!" shouted Glorab enraged as his Scythe's sweeps were dodged one after the other by Fox.

"Sorry Link" said captain Falcon as he punched Link in the stomach, making him drop toon and fly backwards and standing back up again, ready to charge at captain Falcon.

Link surprisingly had to change to defense as toon Link caught him off guard with his quick slash barrage.

Princess Peach wanted to go forward but she was blocked by Yoshi who tried to protect her from the heat of the battle.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Fox keeping on dodging, until he slipped and fell down, becoming a very tempting target to Glorab's scythe.

"You must die for assisting to take over the nice lady's kingdom!" declared Glorab swinging his scythe backwards for full power.

***

The noise was tremendous as Samus broke container after container, followed by the head computer's voice "information: … ERROR! ERROR! ERR-OR!"

There was less noise however as the smashers and none-smashers stood up, all quite wet, but in perfect condition.

"Nice to see you all" said Snake, lighting a cigar.

"Where are we?" asked Mario, rubbing his forehead.

"It seems that we're in Ziddler's domain now" said Ike, looking around the room.

While the other smashers greeted each other, Samus ran to one of the containers, the little girl from before was looking around repeating the question "mommy?"

As Samus drew closer she saw that the little girl was frightened of her, so she took down the helmet and kneeled down to face the girl face to face.

"Hey, what is your name?" asked Samus is sweetness that wasn't in her voice too often.

"My name Martha" said the little girl trembling a bit "do you know where I am?"

The machine in which Martha was kept talked suddenly.

"Information: notice, this specimen is the only evidence exiting to the village, notice this spe-spe-spe-spe men dance, info-info-info-r-ma-tiiiii-ooooon" said the mechanic voice weakening by the letter until it died down.

"Where's brother? Where are the others?" asked Martha, with a trembling voice.

Samus took off her power suit and gave Martha a warm, understanding hug.

"Are-are they dead?" asked Martha, her voice broken with tears.

"How old are you Martha?" asked Samus in a calm voice.

"I-I'm seven" said Martha breaking into tears.

"I know how you feel, believe me Martha, I too became an orphan when I was very young, but I'm not going to leave you in here" said Samus very calmly.

"Who's the little girl?" asked Snake curiously, approaching Samus and Martha.

"Her name is Martha, she'll be coming with us" said Samus.

"Are you sure?" asked Snake skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure" said Samus calmly but with of deadliness in her voice.

"Hello there, young lady!" said Ike cheerfully, kneeling down to face the little girl.

There was something about Ike that made Martha calm down, something hidden from the eye.

***

Ziddler entered the arena inside of the mansion and sat in the V.I.P zone, with two empty seats next to him, behind him was a big object looking a bit like the containers only pitch black, with mechanic crab-like legs and a big "C" in the middle of it.

"Who are we waiting for?" asked the container in a mechanic voice, with a sharp edge to it.

"Princess Zelda and my daft brother, ancient Capricorn" said Ziddler flatly.

"Princess of what kingdom?" inquired the ancient Capricorn.

"I'm pretty sure her kingdom is called Hyrule or something like that" said Ziddler boringly.

The pitch black matter that filled the container moved around un-easily.

"According to my sensors the experiment room was invaded, those barbarians broke the containers, they released your pe… eh 'experiment X' as you call the damned toy" said ancient Capricorn, un-easily.

"Remember you're nothing more then dark energy, if I were in your position I wouldn't brag about anything" said Ziddler.

"You? Not brag? Impossible!" said ancient Capricorn with a mechanic laugh.

"I'm here" declared Jingo, with Zelda under his arm pit in an uncomfortable position as he entered the V.I.P section.

"Put her down you savage!" said Ziddler.

"Fine!" snorted Jingo as he put Zelda in the middle seat and he himself sat in the only seat that wasn't taken.

"So Ziddler, what are we going to do about the intruders and the released smashers?" asked ancient Capricorn.

"I have a plan, why don't we invite them for several 'games' in the arena" said Ziddler cheerfully.

_What does he mean 'games'? _Zelda thought to herself.

"It means that we're going to have some fun, dear Princess" said ancient Capricorn, after he red Zelda's mind.

"Ancient Capricorn! It's rude to read a lady's mind!" said Ziddler, chocking a laugh.

"You can't wait to meet your dear Link, can you?" asked ancient Capricorn, swirling around his container.

"At least I'm not a damned subspace cloud" remarked Zelda.

"Hahaha! That was a good one!" laughed Jingo in an evil manner.

"Oh Link! Come save me!" mimicked ancient Capricorn mockingly.

Zelda just sighed.

***

Glorab tried to swing his scythe down to kill Fox, but the scythe won't budge, as if someone held it.

When Glorab turned around he saw captain Falcon holding the blade of the scythe.

"Oh no you won't!" said captain Falcon, punching Glorab square in the face with his free hand, making Glorab lose control of his scythe.

"Damn you! You'll pay for kidnapping the princes, my master told me everything about you!" said Glorab, holding his face with one hand and pointing with the other one at Falcon.

"I'm getting tired of your nonsense" said captain Falcon, lifting Glorab up, and just when he wanted to slam him against the floor princess peach's voice stopped him.

"Put him down you brute!" shouted Peach, at the shocked Glorab and Falcon.

"If you're the bad guys why do you care about me?" asked Glorab with shock.

"Because we're not the bad guys" said Fox, standing up and brushing away imaginary dust.

"Don't stand like an idiot over there" shouted Peach at Falcon "let go of him!"

Captain Falcon was so shocked he dropped Glorab.

They turned their heads towards the other battle when they saw that Link was able to deflect Toon's barrage, made him fall and was about to run his sword through Toon's heart.

Toon Link then noticed a tear going down Link's cheek and that Link's movements became slower and slower.

***

_Cold, dark, isolated, that's the place where Link found himself in._

_Ziddler's mocking face was every where he looked to, he tried to pull out his sword, but he didn't even had any sword to pull out._

_"Where am I?" asked Link._

_He could hear weak voices, weak voices from his past, the ignorant voice of Zant, the threatening voice of Ganondorf, the voices of Midna, Tingle and Zelda were there too._

_The strongest of the voices was the old knowing voice of the ancient Deku tree._

"Link! Please don't do it!" _chimed toon Link's voice through the nothingness._

_"I must stop myself!" said Link._

_"You can't! you're under MY control!" cackled Ziddler's from everywhere around him._

_A seed fell on the ground, and a tree grew up instantly._

_"Greetings to thee, hero of time!" said the Deku tree inside of Link's mind._

_"Oh great Deku tree! What am I to do now? I must stop myself before I'll kill Toon!" asked Link._

_"Thee shall draw thy sword and fight the shadows in thy mind!" declared the Deku tree, starting to fade._

_"But I don't have a sword!" said Link._

_"I've told thee thy solution, the rest is up to thee" said the Deku tree, disappearing._

_"Talking to trees? That's a sure sign of insanity!" chuckled a copy of Ziddler after it materialized._

_"Shut up!" shouted Link, slashing at Ziddler with his sword, a sword he thought he didn't posses._

_"You'll need more then that!" chuckled the Ziddler clones as more and more of them appeared and as Link chopped through them with ease and determination._

_"You're MINE! A toy to play with!" declared Ziddler._

_"I shall regain control over my body! You'll see!" said Link._

_***_

Link blinked his eyes, they returned to their original blue color and he wasn't in the dark chamber with the Ziddler clones, instead he was standing over Toon with his sword several inches away from Toon's heart, in a field outside of a black and white mansion, under crimson colored sky.

He immediately threw away his sword a little distance away from himself and sent his arms towards his face, trying to take off the Jingo mask.

"That's it! You're going down!" said Link in full rage that made Toon become very shocked and run away.

"Link! Are you alright?!" asked Glorab as he ran towards Link, to figure out if the hero of time was well.

Suddenly Ziddler's face appeared in the sky and his voice boomed.

"**Hello smashers!****I must say I didn't expect you to get this far, so as a compensation for your troubles I've decided to throw 'games' for you to participate and enjoy!".**

**"Oh, Glorab, I want you to lead smashers to their rooms for the night, and about YOU Link, you mischievous little bugger, next time you'll try to defy me it will end like this" **added Ziddler's face.

**"Link… please… save me!" **came Zelda's voice, followed by blood-freezing screams.

As the message ended and Ziddler's face disappeared**, **Link fell to his knees with a blank gaze in his eyes, and a trail of silent tears on his face.

_Poor Link _Peach thought to herself, sadly.

"Stand up, everything will be all right" said Glorab trying to cheer Link up, picking up Link's sword.

Suspicion started to creep into Glorab's mind, what if Ziddler wasn't the hero he thought he was?

***

The smashers in the experiment room heard Ziddler's message, and were shocked by Ziddler's proposal for rooms, the whole thing had a stench to it.

"Suspicious" said Snake, stomping his cigar and lighting another one "why would our enemy invite for 'games' and organize rooms for us? This smells fishy".

"You guys can go, I think I'll head back to the smash mansion with Martha" said Samus, with her new adopted daughter in her arms.

"I'll head back with you" proposed Ike.

"Okay, I think Popo, Nana, Ness, Lucas and all the other youngsters should head back with you" said Snake, the room getting full of several disappointed voices.

"No buts kids!" declared Samus "I'll need help carrying my power suit, you won't miss on much and anyways you won't ditch us, right?"

"Okay, the rest of us, heading to the top floor" said Snake.

***

Ziddler's voice was as clear in the cellars as it was above it.

"Let's head there!" declared the now shrinking Giga Bowser, walking away from his defeated piggish rival.

"Let's show that numb-nut what we're made off!" said Sonic as he ran off, enthusiastically.

***

Zelda looked at Ziddler with disgust after his speech, and with more hatred after the threat on Link.

"She doesn't like the way you do your job, Ziddler" said ancient Capricorn, avenging Zelda for calling his a 'subspace cloud'.

Suddenly Dr. Eggman entered the V.I.P section.

"Oh, nice to see you Dr. Ivo Robotnik" said Ziddler, turning to face the scientist.

"What did you want?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"I'd like you to build something SPECIAL for tomorrow, we're going to have 'games'!" declared Ziddler cheerfully.

"When will I get my chance to destroy the hedgehog?" asked Dr. Eggman impatiently.

"Tomorrow, Dr. Ivo, I would have told you to sit with us and watch the first stage of our 'games' but we don't have another seat here in the V.I.P section, so I'd suggest you go along and work on your SPECIAL something" said Ziddler.

Dr. Eggman left, mumbling something under his mustache.

"Pretty ambitious that one, wants to kill a hedgehog" said ancient Capricorn.

"What are we doing here anyway?" asked Jingo.

"I'd expect X to want to avenge me, so there's a chance we'll fight him" said Ziddler.

"Aha, should have listened to me when I told you not to try to make that 'thing' into something stronger then it is already" said Jingo.

"My, my, never dreamt about the day i'll hear Jingo complain about a battle" said Ziddler.

"I"m gonna kick that doll's wooden ass!" declared Jingo

***

There was a blast as a small part of the garden became a hole and something flew out of it in high speed.

The thing heard Ziddler's speech and interpreted it as an invitation to come and kill Ziddler.

"I'm going to kill you!" shouted experiment X as he flew towards the mansion.

A/N: What games is Ziddler talking about? What is he going to do with Zelda? Who the hell is ancient Capricorn? What is that Dr. Eggman's SPECIAL thing? Will Tingle come back? (hopefully not!) this and more in the next chapters.

P.S: Yeah, about that video i've added to my profile? the "how to draw" video, yeah, i think you shouldn't watch unless you're:

1) You're a teen or older

2) You are a teen (and older of course) Link fan girl who would like to see well... MORE parts of of the hero of time.

I say this to you so to take off the fault off me, so if you watch this video it's on your responsibility, i find it very crucial to tell you that in that video the artist (which is definitley NOT ME) decided to draw Link in a new way, and another set of "clothes" (if you don't know what i meant it means you're not allowed to watch it, if you do don't tell anyone what it means)

Hopefull you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it


	13. Chapter 13: Capricorn vs star power

**Chapter 13: Capricorn vs. star power**

"I'll hear his experiment X's thought as he comes" snickered ancient Capricorn, ignorantly.

"No you won't" said Ziddler "you won't be able to because it's not a living thing".

There was loud bang and the entrance became a smoldering hole in the wall covered by a screen of smoke, out of the screen of smoke walked out experiment X.

"I'll kill you Ziddler, right here, right now" said experiment X.

Jingo jumped down, followed by Ziddler who floated down.

"Let's see you try experiment X" said Ziddler throwing away the cape surrounding him, a rare thing by itself, revealing the black business suit Ziddler had under it.

Ziddler's gloved hands were surrounded with dark aura, the same aura that radiated from Jingo's mighty sword.

"MY… NAME… IS… GENO!" shouted Geno dashing towards the Capricorn brothers.

"How didn't I anticipate him?" asked ancient Capricorn, moving un-easily inside of his container "I anticipate everything that comes here!"

"Let me handle this toy!" said Jingo, dashing towards Geno.

"You both will die for being sinister" said Geno, making Jingo go to defense as he released a rapid, deadly barrage of his wooden, little but deadly punches.

"You shall pay for this, toy of kids!" shouted Jingo, breaking the barrage by swinging his sword at Geno, who back flipped and shot his arms with enough strength to make the amazed Jingo slam into the wall across.

The atubs from which Geno's arms shot themselves became two holes that quickly became efficient machine guns as he shot bullet after bullet at Ziddler who kept on dodging them and drawing closer.

"For some peculiar reason you made me stronger then what I was before, you'll pay for doing that mistake" shouted Geno as his arms connected back, just in time for Geno to cross them and protect himself from Ziddler's barrage of evil-energy-powered punches which ended by a mighty punch making Geno roll backwards, and stand up again.

Geno quickly opened his mouth to reveal it also as a useful machine gun shooting at Ziddler who blocked them with his energy shield, which as much as effective as it was started to crack.

"Charge!" shouted Ziddler, jumping up high, thus allowing Jingo ram into Geno, sending him flying back into the smoldering gash he came from.

Zelda had a feeling that this battle was far from its end.

"Don't worry, that doll will die anyway" said ancient Capricorn, mocking Zelda's hoping thoughts.

"It was too easy" snickered Jingo putting down his sword.

Suddenly Geno's blurry, spinning shape entered the room with high speed, slamming into Jingo making him fly backwards and fall on his back, unfortunately for him, leaving his sword stuck in the floor where he left it, something Geno didn't ignore.

"Thanks for the toy" said Geno, taking Jingo's sword in his wooden hands and he dashed forwards to slash at Ziddler, who shot several energy balls at Geno and after they made no damage proceeded to defense.

Geno jumped backwards and charged with the sword, ready to spike Ziddler on it, but Ziddler who flew up, avoided it and instead Geno unexpectedly ended ironically ending up running the sword through Jingo's chest.

Instead of blood bursting from the wound, Jingo started laughing maniacally.

***

The smashers were surprised that they weren't led to cellars but rather to comfy rooms, resembling the ones they left in the smash mansion, very suspicious.

Ziddler's intensions as much as they were secret before they came to his world were now a total mystery to all of the smashers that stayed in his domain.

Whatever his intensions, they were something bad.

***

Link walked slowly down the corridors of the mansion.

Now the road to retrieve Zelda looked much longer and far much gloomier and decorated with his friends' blood.

Link was well aware that by every possession resistance was less and less of an option as Ziddler's control grew stronger and stronger.

Link was in the biggest dilemma he thinks he ever been in.

The fact that Link possessed the triforce of courage seemed like the only reason Link was still relatively high-spirited.

_Draw thy sword and cut the shadows inside of thee_ hollowed the Deku tree's voice inside Link's mind.

"I can't do anything you stupid tree" mumbled Link under his lip with frustration.

***

The battle of Stardust valley raged on as the casualties and reinforcements on both sides grew bigger, with no side getting the upper hand over the other.

But this battle like all others, those who were determined by one battle, or lasted for an entire war, this battle too was going to end at one point.

The Bean-bean generals thought about asking for help from a neighboring kingdom as the koopa army tried to push forward in the bloody clash of swords, shields, shells and hammers.

Suddenly the odds turned worse for the Bean-bean army as the koopa army became more persistent.

***

Jingo laughed at the sword stuck in his chest, making Zelda very disturbed by this.

Geno however didn't hesitate, he left the sword in Jingo's chest, ran backwards and then jumped forward in order to kick the sword deeper into Jingo's chest, but he was hit by the flat side of Jingo's sword as he pulled it out, making Geno fly backwards.

Ziddler saw this as an opportunity and materialized next to the flying Geno, ready to slam him in the floor with a punch but was caught by Geno who held him tight and slammed him on the floor, jumped up, shot his arms downwards towards Ziddler, making Geno fly without control in the air and Geno's arms hit Ziddler a direct powerful hit making a cloud of dust form around the Capricorn.

"Die!" shouted Geno, as he shot at Ziddler rapidly from the stumps of his arms, making the cloud of dust grow bigger.

Geno's arms re-connected and he was about to fall and slam into Ziddler even harder but then Jingo caught him with free arm, took a distance from Ziddler, threw Geno in the air and started bouncing him by cutting at him with his sword, and when the dust cloud cleared and Ziddler stood up he threw Geno towards Ziddler, who hit him with his punch sending him flying towards Jingo and he continued flying back and forth between the two brothers.

Zelda watched with growing horror at the display of the two brothers' strength, although Geno's attacks left their marks on them, he was starting to crack, and it was obvious that he's going to lose.

Suddenly, Geno's eyes turned lightning-yellow and when he was caught by Ziddler, he grabbed him and slammed him so hard against the floor that the shadow earl made a shallow pit in the floor and flew about two feet back up to be karate chopped by Geno who found new strength.

"Releasing this amount of energy will probably anahilate me, but it's worth it if it means you two are going down with me" said Geno, as a star emblem appeared on his chest.

"Maybe you defeated my brother but you can't defeat me!" shouted Jingo, pointing his sword at Geno.

Geno turned his deadly gaze at Jingo and flew towards him, punching him hard enough to make him fly in the air, and then shooting his arms upwards, making Jingo hit the ceiling and fall down with a loud thump, making a shallow pit in the floor, without his sword, on account of it getting stuck in the ceiling.

"You gave me strength! I must thank you for that, but I'm gonna kill you two bastards anyways, and then I'll kill container guy over there next to the princess" said Geno with rage.

Jingo's sword fell down and was caught by Geno, who dashed towards Jingo who was lying on the floor, and ran the sword through jingo again.

"And I want you to STAY down!" said Geno, unaware to what was happening behind him.

Geno was hit in the back by a large sized energy ball making him fly forwards, and when he turned around he saw Ziddler with his arms outstretched.

"I needed to use you as fire wood when I firstly saw you" said Ziddler, his voice starting to deform into something demonic, unlike his usual mocking cheeriness.

Geno grew angrier, dropped his arms and started shooting rapidly with both his arms' stumps and mouth, bullets who hit Ziddler's responding energy balls.

Jingo swung down his sword at Geno, but was stopped by Geno's disconnected arms that flew towards Jingo and punched him rapidly in the stomach making him turn to unsuccessful defense.

Ziddler suddenly teleported next to Jingo who jumped backwards and stood side to side, stretching their hands towards Geno, who turned around with his arms back where they belong.

"Ready Jingo?" asked Ziddler.

"Ready Ziddler" replied Jingo, with a blood-red diamond in his hand.

"What are they doing?" asked Zelda shocked.

"This is the Capricorn beam, it use up a lot of energy and is used as an emergency move only, but it does its job very well" said ancient Capricorn.

Particles started flowing towards the Capricorn brothers, while stars with the rainbow colors appeared around Geno and he stretched out his own arms and particles started flowing into his palms, mouth, eyes and into the stars around him.

"You shall die here" said Geno, hitting with his hands at his forehead, then hitting his knees and then launching a lightning-yellow giant beam at the brothers.

"Go to hell!" shouted both Capricorn unleashing a beam of their own that clashed with Geno's one making the arena shine with blinding light.

***

A loud explosion noise shook everyone in the mansion, making the smashers in deep amazement and more suspicious then what they were before the loud explosion noise.

***

Samus sat in the kitchen with a bottle of russian vodka in her hands, she had just put Martha to sleep in her (Samus' not Martha's room) and now she was deep in thoughts when Meta Knight entered the room with a card board mask that looked like his old broken Mask.

"What are you doing here?" inquired Samus curiously.

"I can't join a battle without my mask" said Meta Knight.

"I see" said Samus, with a bit of venom in her voice.

***

In the smash arena, supervised by Ike and Yoshi, the younger smashers trained with each other.

"Man, those little guys surely are persistent" chuckled Ike, looking at the determined young smashers train to sharpen their skills, not expecting to hear a reply from Yoshi, well none other then "Yoshi!"

Ness and Lucas sharpened their PK powers against each other as Toon Link and the ice climber brothers had their own friendly training battle of their own.

"It looks so fun, if I wasn't too strong I would have joined them with their training" said Ike.

He later on regretted saying that as Yoshi kicked him into the arena and jumped on his back.

"Thanks for the opportunity Yoshi" said Ike as he and Yoshi started a third clash in the big arena.

The arena became full of PK energies flying around, sword swinging around, hammers striking down and Yoshi's whipping tongue.

Vaati who just came to the audience's part of the arena snickered and sat down to watch the battles, swearing at the fact that he lost his powers.

***

The light in the arena in Ziddler's mansion cleared out to reveal the winner of the two bean's clash.

Zelda widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands in a shocked manner.

The one who won the battle was…

***

A/N: OUCH! A cliffhanger! Who won the battle? Who will win the stardust valley battle? What awaits the smashers? What is Vaati doing in the smash mansion? And why, for goodness' sake am I asking those questions?

P.S: I already have my plans for the story, but I'm curious who do you think will win, Geno or Ziddler and Jingo? You may as well go tell us with a review or just PM me.


	14. Chapter 14: the first 'games'

**Chapter 14: the first 'games'**

The blinding light disappeared, letting the eyes of Zelda see the outcome of the deadly clash.

Ziddler's body was full of cuts and wounds, his hat wasn't there and it seemed that his face was a bit cracked.

Jingo, who was lying unconscious on his back, had cracks all over his armor, and the diamond in his outstretched hand was now only dust, flowing in the air.

As Ziddler collapsed, Geno was the only one standing and he started to laugh.

"Don't think about him as the winner, he's dead" said ancient Capricorn suddenly.

Unfortunately for Geno, he found out the toll the battle took from him as cracks appeared all across him and as he broke into thousands wooden shards, leaving a pile of little wooded shards covered by Geno's cap and shoulder-cape.

"Damage report: Ziddler, 67% of damage, Jingo, 78% of damage" calculated ancient Capricorn.

"This bastard destroyed my hat" said Ziddler demonically, as he stood up, brushing away some of the dust.

***

_Ike walked into a great arena and as he entered he faced Marth's back._

_Marth turned around to face Ike after Ike called his name._

_Ike's happiness turned into horror as a nightmare from his past appeared behind Marth, and as Marth was pierced by a sword from behind._

_As the sword was pulled out of Marth's back, there was a big splatter of blood from Marth's chest, his eyes widened in pain, some blood came out from the corner of Marth's mouth and he was pushed towards Ike who caught him in his arms._

_"Marth? Marth?! MARTH!" shouted Ike, looking down on his fallen companion, and then looking up to face his nightmare, the killer of his father, the black knight._

_"You shall pay for killing Marth" said Ike, after laying Marth down and closing his eyes in a respectful way._

_"Still as cocky as before, ha? You shall die anyway" declared the black knight, as he threw his sword at Ike._

Ike woke up shouting, and then he looked around his room and realized that it was the middle of the night, that he only had a bad dream, and that he was sweating.

He tried to go to sleep and when he almost fell asleep he thought he heard the sound of footsteps.

***

End of day 3, day 4.

***

Dr. Eggman's SPECIAL something was lying on a metal board in the middle of Dr. Eggman's lab.

"Let's see Ziddler mock this invention of mine" laughed Dr. Eggman, as his creation, sat up.

"Now, B.K.E.I.R, I want you to head to Ziddler's mansion, to the arena, I'll give you your next commands later" said Dr. Eggman.

"Shall be done master Eggman" said B.K.E.I.R, standing up, and walking out of the room.

"This will be your end hedgehog!" shouted Dr. Eggman as he started laughing maniacally.

***

As the smashers entered the arena they noticed that the arena was damaged in some places, two shallow pits in two places, a little hole in the ceiling and cracks on one of the walls.

"Welcome to our Capricorn arena, dear competitors!" declared Ziddler standing up from his seat, his hat wasn't there anymore and his face were cracked a bit "before the real fun begins we'll have a little game before the battles, ancient?"

The door locked themselves behind the smashers and openings opened around the walls, big enough to allow something go through them into the arena.

"I have studied about your common past, and I've found something which you might find as a good memory of the past… or slightly darker" said ancient Capricorn.

The smashers still noticed at the havoc around the room, the damage Ziddler and Jingo, and that it seems that Zelda didn't seem to have had much sleep.

"Oh and about the havoc around, don't worry, we just had a crazy day yesterday, now didn't we princess?" said Ziddler, with venomous humor.

Link who stood next to Glorab in the arena's waiting room, felt a stronger urge to tear Ziddler apart because of Ziddler's remark and the laugh that followed it.

"Now let's not wait any further! Primids, come forth!"

At the command primids started flowing from the holes in the walls by tens each time, catching the smashers by surprise.

"You must be surprised that the subspace army is here" said ancient "but it's pretty simple, last time they arrived the subspace army, led by Tabuu were made by copying the energy of Mr. Game & watch, now, if you'll look at me you'll probably will get overwhelmed by primids but you'll notice that I'm the same 'dark matter' or something next to your friend 'dark space' substance"

"Less speech, more fight!" shouted Jingo in excitement watching the smashers fighting efficiently against the growing number of the primids.

After thirty-five minutes of constant fighting the smashers were able to defeat the revived subspace army, although some smashers had light injuries, other then that it was a flawless victory.

"Magnificent! Mag-ni-fi-cent, but dear smashers, it's not everyone who fought the primids will continue on with the games" said Ziddler as holes appeared under the smashers making most of them fall out of the arena.

"That's right, to rescue your friends you, the last eight smashers must fight and that at least one of you will win" said Ziddler, as the eight remaining smashers: Princess Peach, Ganondorf, king Dedede, Donkey Kong, Lucario, Marth, Fox and captain Falcon looked up to look at the mentally ill host of the 'games'.

"I'd like to present you with my team: Link, Glorab, B.K.E.I.R, Deoxys and…!"

"Can I join?" asked jingo, excitedly.

"You know what? Why not!" replied Ziddler.

"But let's fix the arena!" said Ziddler, as Jingo jumped down and as the holes in the floor closed themselves.

The only one in Ziddler's team who wasn't high-spirited was Link, he was about to fight his old friends and that idea wasn't for his liking.

***

A screen floated down from the ceiling and it showed the competitors for the first battle.

**First battle:** **captain Falcon vs. Deoxys **

"_I haven't thought I would fight such a weakling, what a pity_" Deoxys' sophisticated, almost computer-like voice floated around the room as he floated down.

"Oh yeah? That what you say BEFORE I'll feed you with my knuckle, pal!" said Falcon with his usual high-confidence.

"_You're a disappointment, human, I've anticipated to fight either Mewtwo or at least Lucario" _said Deoxys, hovering several inches above the ground.

"Enough small talk!" said Falcon as he charged a falcon punch that was stopped by Deoxys merely blocking the punch with his hand.

_"humph, like I said, useless" _said Deoxys, as he sent Falcon flying backwards with a burst of paranormal energy.

Captain falcon who didn't know about the term "give up" ran towards Deoxys, unleashing a falcon kick, making Deoxys flinch backwards.

"_I don't think I'll need even to change states for you" _hollowed Deoxys' voice, as his arms turned into four tentacles, that shot an energy ball at captain Falcon, hitting him and making his fly three feet backwards, landing on his back.

"_It ended just before it started" _stated Deoxys' voice, as he drew closer to Falcon, a big mistake since captain Falcon jumped up, surprising Deoxys, falcon punching him in his chin and then attacking towards his chest.

_"I must admit, you're stronger then what I thought, but you'll lose… NOW" _said Deoxys after he warped backwards after suffering from captain Falcon's punches.

_"You can't defeat me, I'm SUPERIOR" _said Deoxys, his voice still as calm, his four tentacle-hands making a big energy ball.

"Not good!" said captain Falcon a moment before the energy ball hit him, exploding upon impact, leaving Falcon lying on the floor, smelling like something burnt.

**Game over! The winner is Deoxys! **

_"That didn't stand as a question whether I'll win or not" _Hollowed Deoxys' voice in the arena as he left it.

"Come back here and face me like a man!" whispered Falcon stretching his arm, and falling to the gap in the floor like the less fortunate smashers did.

"Captain Falcon! NOOO!" shouted Peach.

"Yes that's how it is, you win, you get back your friends you lose… you join them" snickered Ziddler, enjoying the fact that Zelda looked at him with hatred.

"So you think he didn't deserve it princess?" taunted ancient Capricorn.

"Shut up and get the next battle going" shouted Jingo

**Second Battle: Donkey Kong vs. B.K.E.I.R **

"Surrender puny monkey!" declared B.K.E.I.R, taking out his sword from his black cape that decorated his skinny black shoulders, his only mechanical eye glittered red.

"Ook, ook, ook!" said Donkey Kong heroically "ook ook ook! Ook ooooook!"

"Whatever!" said B.K (we'll call him like that for short) charging at Donkey Kong, who hit his chest several times and also charged.

***

_Everything around was purple with shades of black and the smashers were floating in that space, up above was the inside of Ziddler's mask_**.**

_"Where are we_**?" **_asked Waluigi, floating away._

_"I don't know, but I can't feel anything" said Snake, doing flips in the air._

_Suddenly Falcon popped in the purple matter._

_"I feel seasick" said Wario, hanging up-side-down_**.**

_"Mama_**-**_a-mia!" said Luigi, floating around._

***

Donkey Kong punched B.K in the stomach, making him flinch, but then he slashed un-successfully, but good enough at the ape to make a wound in Donkey Kong's shoulder, making the enraged Kong pick B.K up and spin him over his head.

Suddenly B.K jumped in the air and fell on Donkey Kong's shoulders, smashing him under his weight.

**Game over! The winner is B.K.E.I.R**

"Boo! That battle was pathetic!" complained Jingo.

Donkey Kong too fell into the black pit, making the other smashers more desperate.

They were more shocked as the screen said Peach's name.

**Battle three: Princess Peach vs. Link**

Link's heart sank, from all of the smashers in the room the last one he wanted to battle was Peach, but he noticed something as he came to the arena, he was in full self control! Maybe there WAS something he can do about the matter.

Princess Zelda was also shocked, her best girl friend was fighting her lover, she truly hoped neither one of them will get hurt.

"Don't go easy on me" said Peach, trying to hide her stress and fear while preparing her umbrella.

Link charged at Peach, with a fake battle cry, if he was going to fake a battle he'd better work on it the best that he can.

There was a muffled noise as Link's sword hit Peach's umbrella.

_Come on princess, you can do better then that! _Hoped Link.

"Oh, and Link, try not to fail" said Ziddler, wrapping his arm around Zelda's waist, giving Link a very strong hint.

Link accidentally swung his sword in the air in a way that if Peach hadn't ducked she would have lost more then a few hairs and her crown.

Princess peach touched her scalp to check what damage has been done to her hair, and when she touched her crown and lowered it down she saw in horror that it was severely damaged, making her eyes blaze with anger at the bewildered Link.

"**You're going to pay for that" **shouted the angry Peach, swinging her umbrella at Link who backed off slowly, being hit from time to time.

Ziddler watched this in bewilderment, hell, he should've kidnapped Mario instead and make Peach put on the Jingo mask.

Link swung his sword at Peach, but he dropped it as Peach hit his wrist and pointed with her umbrella at Link's throat, who made the umbrella go flying by hitting it with his shield.

_Glad that Princess doesn't have her umbrella anymore _thought Link.

**Game over! The winner is princess Peach!**

Link was lying on the floor with a very painful handprint on his cheek exactly where Peach had slapped him.

"Now's my turn?" asked Jingo in anticipation.

**Battle four: King Dedede vs. Glorab!**

"I'll whoop your ass so badly you won't be able to walk" said Dedede, weighing his hammer on his shoulder.

"Okay lord-penguin" said Glorab, with his scythe drawn.

***

Ike entered Ness' and Lucas' room, those two lazy-bums were still in their beds, in very deep sleep, but there seemed to be something strange about them.

"Wake up guys!" shouted Ike, shaking Ness only to discover that it was a pile of pillows put so they'll look like a body.

"Crap" whispered as he un-covered the other pile of pillows in growing anger.

Suddenly it struck him as to where they've gone to, and he ran out of the room.

***

The battle between Dedede and Glorab was heating up and it was un-sure of who is going to win the battle when Glorab swung down his scythe at Dedede, missing him and hitting the ground instead.

King Dedede saw his opportunity and hit the scythe with his hammer, making the scythe become stuck in the ground and making Glorab open for attack.

Glorab flew backwards when Dedede hit him full force with his hammer and quickly stood up again and ran towards the shocked penguin, performing a barrage of punches making King Dedede feal down on his back, tired, Glorab went for his scythe.

**Game over! The winner is Glorab!**

As Dedede fell into the pit he screamed in horror.

**Battle five: Jingo vs. Marth**

"At last!" said Jingo, approaching the middle of the arena.

"Good luck, you might need it" said Marth taking out his sword.

"You know princess Marth, the only reason you have a slight chance to defeat me is because I'm heavily damaged, right?" said Jingo arrogantly.

"I'm not a PRINCESS!" shouted Marth in rage charging towards Jingo, slashing at him.

"Well, excuse me princess!" chuckled Jingo, backing off and dodging Marth's wild sword thrusts.

"You certainly swing that sword of yours like a girl" said Jingo, blocking Marth's sword with his own sword.

"Die, you jerk!" shouted Marth in rage, forcing his sword into the big crack in Jingo's chest.

Jingo let out a gasp, making Marth think he killed Jingo but then Jingo punched Marth in the face, making him fly backwards, landing on his back, holding his red cheek.

"You're going down princess" said Jingo sticking his sword into the ground, Marth who was smart enough to crawl backwards just in time avoided the blow was now looking with horror at Jingo's laughing face.

***

"Where are they Vaati?!" asked Ike in anger, slamming his fist against the table, they were in the living room and Vaati was sitting in a couch, watching TV.

"I don't know, why should I?" asked Vaati, trying to focus on the screen.

"You know Vaati, we're doing you a great favor by letting you here, so tell us where did they go" said Samus, ready to ask Ike to cover Martha's eyes and ears while she beats Vaati up.

"You actually think they'll tell me?!" asked Vaati "and besides its YOUR fault they left, for calling them 'kids', are you that blind? Or are you just used to the fact that not too long ago they were still children?"

Vaati, although he was a very annoying guy, had a good point.

"What is he watching anyways?" asked Meta Knight, entering the room.

"Cartoons" said Vaati flatly.

"It doesn't matter! YOU and Ike are going to retrieve Ness, Lucas, the ice climbers, toon Link and the pokemon trainer, got it?" commanded Samus.

"But I can't go without my mask! I can't fight without it" said Meta Knight pointing at his cardboard mask.

"Listen well because I'll say it only ONCE, you're going to get that as… you are going there right NOW, mask or no mask" said Samus holding Meta Knight via his cape, almost swearing in front of Martha, who was now sitting next to Vaati, watching cartoons.

***

Jingo was now standing over Marth, one leg on each side of Marth, and he lowered his face to mock Marth from a close range.

"Now you're trapped my beauty! Now don't you pretend to be a man!"

Jingo's laugh stopped as the cornered Marth kicked the handle of his sword, making it go even deeper into Jingo, little pieces of his armor falling down.

"When I'll be over with you there won't be a limb left from you" said Jingo enraged, standing up, going backwards a bit, still facing Marth who stood up really fast, ran to Jingo and started pushing his sword even deeper in.

Suddenly Marth was lifted in the air, as Jingo's fist was closing in on his neck.

"Now I got you! Too bad a pretty princess like you is going to die" cackled Jingo at Marth who was kicking in the air, desperate for running out oxygen.

If it wasn't for a fortunate kick Marth would have died a very painful death, the kick that saved his life drove the sword deep enough to make Jingo's cracked chest plate to break, making Jingo drop Marth and fall on his back.

As Jingo was falling backwards Marth quickly pulled his sword out of Jingo's chest.

"Oh and by the way, it's PRINCE Marth for you" said Marth going away from the body.

**Game Over: the winner is Marth!**

Suddenly jingo's motionless body started flowing in the air towards ancient Capricorn, and when ancient Capricorn opened his container, floated into the pitch black container.

"Your loss won't be in vain dear brother" said Ziddler as Jingo disappeared in the dark matter in the container.

"And now, for an unexpected battle, Link vs. … no one else but princess Zelda!" declared Ziddler.

"You can't make me fight Link!" said Zelda furious.

"But I can" said ancient Capricorn, starting to surround her until she was in a big purple orb, hiding her.

Link looked with horror at the V.I.P seats to see the orb jumping down to the arena.

Ancient Capricorn started mumbling as he entered Zelda's body through her mouth, ears and nose making the purple orb around her disappear to reveal Zelda with a Jingo mask on her face just like Link's and sinister-purple skin, with a rapier in her hand.

"Let's face it, I'm not having fun being in a princess' body, especially not this one, but I guess there are advantages here as well" said the possessed Zelda.

Link fell on his knees with shock, just when he thought he was near to save Zelda all hope was lost.

"That's what you get for disappointing me Link! Now swing that sword of yours, we already seen how well that works before" chuckled Ziddler, a chuckle that grew up to an uncontrolled, maniac cackle.

"Face me like a man!" said the possessed Zelda, charging towards Link with the rapier.

A/N: Well, so here you go, technically Geno won, but since there was too much energy flowing for a body like his to possibly contain he died.

I know, after the battle in the last chapter the battles in this chapter seem boring, but you don't think I've lost my touch, you just wait and see.

Now, stupid question time! Where did the younger smashers go? (Too obvious) Did Jingo actually die? What is Jingo doing in ancient's container? Where did the unfortunate smashers end up? Will Link have the guts to battle his true love? Will I stop torturing Link and Zelda? Will Geno try to assassinate me for making him die? (Geno, DON'T!) this and more in the next chapters!

I really do apologize that it took me more time then usual to end this chapter, but I was very busy and didn't have the time to work on it, anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15:the last 'games'

**Chapter 15: the last 'games'**

_King Dedede has appeared in the subspace-like matter that surrounded the smashers, muttering to himself "how did I lose?"_

_Suddenly Snake's codec device rang and he opened it._

"Hey snake!" _said Otacon's voice._

_"Otacon, I'm in quite deep shit right now" said Snake._

"What is it snake?" _asked Otacon._

_"A guy who looks like a crossover between Guy Fawkes and the phantom of the opera, rings any bells Otacon?" said Snake._

"You must be talking about Ziddler Capricorn"

_"That's the guy"_

"That's bad news, he looks very happy and not much of a threat, but don't let his appearance fool you Snake, he's dangerous"

_"No shit, Otacon, we're currently stuck in a subspace like substance, floating in the air, and up above my head I can see the insides of Ziddler's mask"_

"You might as well be in Ziddler's mind" _said Otacon _"In that case the only thing you can is just pray that he'll be defeated Snake, just pray that he'll be defeated"

_"Great, can you tell me more about this guy Ziddler? And there was also a black-armored warrior and a talking container with him"_

"You must be talking about Jingo and Faust Capricorn, I don't know much about the Capricorn trio though"

_"What DO you know about the Capricorns?" _

"Let's see, I know that Jingo and Ziddler are brothers, I don't know anything about Faust, anything except of the fact that he's too old to sustain a body of his own, and according to the information I have here Ziddler, their leader wasn't always as evil as he is today"

_"What do you mean 'not as evil as he is today' Otacon?" _

"I don't know anything else about the Capricorns, snake, but did you know that Capricorn is 'goat' in the zodiac?" _said Otacon, trying to be helpful._

_"Well, Ziddler surely isn't a goat"_

"All I can say is that I wish you good luck, Snake, try not to get stuck in Ziddler's mind, ok?"

_"Can't you see how much fun I'm having here?" said Snake sarcastically._

***

"I'm going to kill you and go to Hyrule; those fools won't even know that I'm not really their princess" chuckled the possessed Zelda, slashing at Link who blocked the rapier with his shield.

"Zelda, Try to remember! You can fight his control!" said Link, trying to encourage Zelda.

"Words of a weakling! Who the hell do you think you're fooling?" mocked the possessed Zelda.

"We both know you won't harm the princess you saved numerous times" said Zelda, strengthening the fierceness of the barrage, not expecting Link to fight back.

Suddenly Link pushed Zelda with his shield, kicked away her rapier and hit her in her stomach with the hilt of his sword, saying "sorry"

Ancient Capricorn who was surprised by this accidentally lost control over Zelda for a few moments, resulting in Zelda's very short freedom which she used to throw her mask away and by a piece of ancient getting out of Zelda's mouth and going back to the container.

"I must say I'm surprised, but this won't help you too much" said the re-possessed Zelda, as her knuckles were surrounded with dark matter.

Link had to quickly switch to defense as he was attacked by Zelda's dark-energy-powered punches.

"You can't wait to reunite with Zelda, now can you? But guess what day-dreamer this isn't going to happen!" taunted ancient Capricorn.

"Zelda, you were able to do this once, you can do this again! I'll try to show you how" said Link, this time succeeding in removing his Jingo mask, and throwing it away.

_I have to make her remember _thought Link, defending against Zelda's barrage of Zelda's punches.

Ancient Capricorn was shocked again, as Link threw his shield and hugged Zelda, instead of trying to defend himself or defeat her, making ancient lose control again, and more from himself.

Link was flown backwards as Zelda punched him in his stomach.

"You actually think you can win a battle with you pathetic 'love'? you humans over-rate love, this why its only appropriate that you'll be slain by your love" said Zelda as she was engulfed in dark energy and transformed into a human like big creature with great claws and no face.

"Squeal, struggle, face the face of your precious Zelda, don't you love her to DEATH?" chuckled the monster as it picked up Link.

"What?! I'm losing control?! Know your place human female!" said ancient Capricorn, letting Link fall down and hold to his head.

To everyone's amazement cracks started spreading around the monster and in a loud clash noise it exploded into small dark spheres, revealing a light circle in the middle of the monster.

As the pieces of darkness returned into the container the ball of light disappeared and revealed the exhausted Zelda.

"I… did it… Link…thank… you Link" said Zelda as she collapsed and fell to unconsciousness.

"Don't worry princess, you need to rest, everything will be fine" whispered Link as he picked her up as gently as he could.

"I can't believe I was defeated by a human mind" said ancient Capricorn weakly from the container he now shared with Jingo.

"Congratulations to all the winners!" said Ziddler as the doors unlocked themselves "Now its time for round two of our 'games'!"

"Are you sure she's alright?" asked Peach as Link came towards the smashers, with Zelda in his arms.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit" remarked Ganondorf.

"I think she's only exhausted from all that dark energy that flowed in her body" said Link, too cheerful to notice Ganondorf's remark.

"I know it's mean to interrupt the happy reunion and all that bla bla bla, but I'm going to do it anyway!" said Ziddler.

**Battle one: Lucario vs. Deoxys**

"_A worthy opponent" _flowed Deoxys' voice in satisfaction.

Lucario just quietly entered the center of the arena, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I can't understand one thing Deoxys" said Lucario "a superior pokemon like you working under Ziddler, it seems weird"

_"Ha you actually think I'm working for him? I'm working for my own good and nothing more, I do this for the excitement" _said Deoxys arrogantly "_now enough small talk, show me your power!" _added Deoxys as he charged towards Lucario with his four tentacles.

"I'll defeat you!" said Lucario, opening his eyes at the same time his paws were surrounded by auras and as he charged towards Deoxys.

Both of the pokemon were fighting with their all might exchanging blows and dodging from time to time the blow of the rival until Deoxys found an opportunity and caught one of Lucario's arms with two of his tentacles.

_"You're owned, Lucario" _hollowed Deoxys' voice as his other two tentacles were creating an energy ball similar to the one that defeated captain Falcon.

But this time it was different, Lucario suddenly broke from Deoxys' grip jumped backwards and shot an aura that hit Deoxys' energy ball in process, making it explode, hiding the shocked Deoxys in the explosion.

"You were a good opponent" said Lucario landing on the ground.

_"I'm not 'were' I'm an 'am'" _said Deoxys as all four of his tentacles shot towards Lucario, wrapping him.

_"YOU were a decent rival though" _said Deoxys, slamming Lucario into the ground and the letting go of him.

Lucario who was on the ground could clearly see that Deoxys was making a new energy ball and that this time he won't be able to stop it, Deoxys already shot the energy ball.

The entrance door to the arena was now destroyed, although Deoxys had the opportunity to get rid of Lucario he decided to blow up the entrance instead.

"Why didn't you attack me?" asked Lucario shocked.

_"There's no point in killing you, and I'm getting bored so I'm leaving this place, you can have this battle Lucario, but don't count on my boredom next time" _hollowed Deoxys' voice as he floated out of the arena.

**Game over! The winner is Lucario!**

"Pfft, should have hired Mewtwo instead, oh well" muttered Ziddler to himself.

**Battle two: Marth vs. B.K.E.I.R**

"Ha ha ha, I'll whoop you up kid" said the slim robotic sword master; he looked like a metal scarecrow that was painted in pitch black except of an Eggman I con over his one red robotic eye and on the back of his cape.

"That's the same thing Jingo said, now he's dead" remarked Marth, provoking the robot-knight to charge at him, a well made sound of metal against metal as the swords met each other.

"Graceful, swift sword moves, exactly as my data base says, but it's weird to see you without the big sword guy" said B.K leaning towards Marth.

"What?" asked Marth surprised.

"My creator has created me after a certain nightmare" said B.K, pushing away Marth's sword, making Marth make a several steps backwards, there was the sword of something ripping as B.K slashed horizontally through the air, and made a long cut on Marth's chest.

"You bastard" said Marth blocking B.K's sword with his own with one hand, and holding to his bleeding chest with his other hand.

"That's only a little taste of what awaits you" said B.K, slamming his sword as hard as possible against Marth's sword.

_Damn it, I can't lose to this hunk of metal junk _thought Marth.

"Resistance is futile" said B.K, continuing with his barrage.

"Don't stop B.K! Slay him!" shouted Ziddler from his V.I.P seat, unknowingly helping Marth.

Marth noticed that B.K turned his head towards Ziddler after he made that remark, and he saw he opportunity, pushed B.K's sword back, and slashed several times at B.K, making some serious damage.

"You think you can defeat me? De-de-de-fe-fe-fe-fe me me me me???" said B.K his voice started becoming abrupt as electricity ran around the cuts on his metal body, as he slashed horizontally in a growing speed.

"You –ll d –ere now die-die-die-die-die" said B.K, his light bulb on eye starting to turn off for few seconds each time.

"Die you nightmare-like bastard!" shouted Marth as he pushed away B.K's sword and then punched B.K's only eye.

Marth shouted in pain as he was electrocuted, and he lost his grip as B.K slashed poorly but still made a bleeding cut in Marth side.

With a thump B.K fell backwards, some weird noises coming from him and then he died off.

**Game over! The winner is Marth!**

"I've beaten him… Knew I won't lose to him" said Marth, as he collapsed.

"You have only two more rivals to overcome in order to leave this place!" said Ziddler in a mocking tone, as Marth was dragged by Lucario to safety.

**Battle three! Glorab vs. Ganondorf!**

"At last my turn, I'm going to humiliate you peasant boy" said Ganondorf, drawing his sword.

"Then this shall be a sword fight!" said Glorab taking B.K's orphaned sword.

"You have no chance against me, as much as your master!" said Ganondorf, charging towards Glorab in brutality.

***

"Abandon you post!" shouted the voice of the commander of the bean-bean forces in the stardust valley, the situation was better for the koopa army, and stardust valley was almost taken over.

"What shall we general Beanbert?!" asked a desperate infantry soldier.

"You retreat I have a plan" said the general, stroking at his mustache, sending the terrified soldier away.

"So what's your plan Beanbert?" asked a high-ranked bean-bean sergeant.

"We'll MAKE them think we're fleeing, but then we'll ambush them, slay them and invade THEIR kingdom" said general Beanbert, examining his general hat and uniform out of boredom.

"In-invade Bowser's domain?" asked the sergeant.

"Yes!" said the general gesturing with his rapier "We'll slay Bowser for his impoliteness and take over his domain"

"But prince Peasley said we must protect out kingdom not…"

"To hell with the young prince! Who are you going to listen to, a war veteran like me? Or a brat likes him?" asked Beanbert.

***

"You shall not mock my master!" shouted Glorab, trying to fend off Ganondorf's brutality.

"Guess what kid, I'm already doing it" said Ganondorf, kicking Glorab's side, making him flinch and open for attack.

"Take that pathetic brat!" said Ganondorf as he pushed Glorab away, making him fall backwards.

"I'll kill you no matter what!" said the bruised Glorab, one thing you had to put in his credit that he was persistent.

"You know what? I'll go easy on you! No sword!" said Ganondorf, putting his sword down, and charging towards Glorab who flung his sword down at Ganondorf.

The sword was about to hit Ganondorf's forehead but was stopped by Ganondorf's hand.

"What?" asked Glorab shocked.

"That's it? Pathetic" said Ganondorf, lifting Glorab by the neck, making him lose control over the sword.

"I have no need to spare you" said Ganondorf "I might as well kill you right here, right now!"

**Battle four! Ganondorf vs. Ziddler!**

"What the hell?" asked Ganondorf, glaring towards the screen, and letting go of Glorab, who fell and got teleported to a V.I.P seat.

"Ganondorf Dragmire, I really wanted you to join my side, the king of gerudo is worthy of it, but you refused, now after you shamed Glorab I'm going to kill you" said Ziddler, throwing away his cape, his hands surrounded with dark energy and some dark energy radiating from his eyes.

"I didn't join you because you SUCK!" said Ganondorf, picking both his and B.K's swords, ready for combat.

"You meddling smashers has been a thorn in my side for quite long, when I'm done with you I'll continue with my conquest" said Ziddler as one of his hands' aura transformed into a dark blade.

"That's more like it!" snickered Ganondorf charging towards Ziddler, who cut ferociously through the air, deflecting each of Ganondorf's blows.

"Die!" shouted Ganondorf as he slashed horizontally, cutting Ziddler's sword and body into half.

"That was way too easy" said Ganondorf, turning around.

Ganondorf fell face flat by the impact of a giant energy ball, and when he opened his eyes he was facing Ziddler's boots.

"Think you're so superior now Ganondorf?" asked Ziddler, picking up Ganondorf and slamming him against the floor in brutal strength.

"I'll use my card in my sleeve, only to make sure you'll die!" said Ganondorf, starting to transform.

"I heard about it, you're transforming into Ganon!" said Ziddler, taking some space "You'll lose anyway"

"Hahahaha! You'll die!" said Ganon as he charged towards Ziddler, stomping him with his hooves.

Ganon was hit in his side by a bolt, and when he turned to see the attacker he saw Ziddler floating in the air with several yellow balls orbiting him.

"Miss me, miss me, god, don't kiss me!" said Ziddler as all of the five balls shot lightning bolts at the beast.

"Bastard! I'll get you!" shouted the half boar, half wolf beats, as it jumped up, head-butting Ziddler, making him fall on the ground.

This time it was the real Ziddler the one Ganon stomped, and he floated upwards, wounded.

"Knew I'll defeat you, pathetic worm" said Ganondorf, transforming back to his original form.

"Ziddler!" shouted Glorab, worried.

"Don't worry Glorab, 'gasp gasp' the Capricorn will kill them" said Ziddler, his mask fell next to Glorab.

"Damn it, I liked that Guy Fawkes mask, 'gasp gasp' anyway, time for Capricorn to rise!" said Ziddler as he floated into ancient's container.

The blackness inside the container stirred around and the container jumped down to the arena, the crab like legs dug themselves to the ground and the C in the middle of the container started glowing.

In a bang the container exploded and the remainders were devoured by a dark aura, surrounded with lightning bolts exploding into each other.

A red needle-thin bean shot out of the aura and pierced Ganondorf's shoulder, making him unable to hold his second sword.

"You shall die!" said a voice that was made out of Ziddler's, Jingo's and ancient's voices.

***

_Something weird was happening in the subspace, the mask overhead transformed, it looked like a mask of a horned demon._

_It had no mouth or nose, just two piercing red eyes, surrounded by black with gold decorations and the horns, the curly horns were looking unlike any other horns the smashers ever seen._

_"I don't know what is that but it seems were in shit, deep shit" said Snake, looking up at the new mask._

_***_

The dark aura disappeared, revealing a terrible sight.

"Hello my dear little smashers, welcome to your doom, for Capricorn Grande is here!" said the combined voices.

The creature was fifteen feet tall, had black chest plate and shoulder pads with golden decorations, it's face was a black mask with golden lines decorating it, the mask was decorated with two curly horns, he had four arms, all of them with leather gloves and red sleeves, from his blood red shirt, he had no legs and he had two diabolic wings with blood red leather, and he held a staff combined with a sword in one of his hands.

"Die!" said Capricorn Grande as he pointed with his staff at the smashers and shot an energy ball.

Suddenly the energy exploded from impact from PK attacks that had hit it.

"Have you waited for us guys?" asked Lucas, followed by Ness, the pokemon trainer, toon Link, the ice climbers and Diddy Kong.

Glorab looked at the beast with utter shock, he had Ziddler's infamous Guy Fawkes mask in his hand and he was sure the monster that was in front of him wasn't anyone he knew.

"More challengers? Fine, that'll let me kill more of you!" said Capricorn Grande, ready for battle.

***

"Hurry, Meta Knight! If we run fast enough we might not be late" said Ike, as Meta Knight finally caught up to him.

"I'm so going to kill them if they'll get killed!" said Ike.

"It seems there's a battle raging in the arena" remarked Meta Knight, pointing forwards.

"Oh shit, there is, let's go" said Ike running forwards.

"I wish he wasn't so damn enthusiastic" sighed Meta Knight as he went forwards.

Wowza! A combined form of the three Capricorns! Now THAT'S deadly! Now stupid questions time: how will the koopa-bean bean war end? Will the smashers be rescued? Can Capricorn Grande actually be defeated? Will the younger-smashers' help even help in the conflict? Will Tingle come back for more? This and more in the next chapters!


	16. Chapter 16: Capricorn Grande

**Chapter 16: Capricorn Grande**

"When I'll be done with you worms we'll be free to continue with our little plan and make the world ours!" declared Capricorn Grande, as the arena started to change into another place.

Dark energy drifted from the ground upwards, changing the arena so all of the smashers and Grande were standing on a giant stone circle surrounded by plains of grass, the stone circle they stood had engravings and hieroglyphs on it, the circle was surrounded by some sort of a force shield and there was some sort of chanting coming out of it.

"Welcome to our twilight shrine!" said Grande spreading his arms.

"Go Charizard, Squirtle, Ivasaur!" said the pokemon trainer, releasing his three pokemons.

"Marth?! What the hell happened to you?!" asked Ike as he ran towards his wounded, unconscious friend.

"I'm going to kill you, whoever the fuck you are!" shouted Ike pointing at Grande with his sword, who was now deflecting Charizard's flamethrower, Ness and Lucas' PK attacks and toon Link's arrows with his three hands that didn't possess a staff.

Capricorn Grande raised his staff, and then from the tip of the blade needle thin beams started shooting in random directions, succeeding in missing the smashers.

Grande cackled and one of his arms entered a thing that seemed like a dimensional rip.

That arm became shiny and disappeared; instead a big bulky, black armored hand appeared in the air, looking a bit like master hand.

"Nyhahahahahahah! Some MORE fun!" said Jingo's voice from the big bulky hand, as he rose up for a strike, preparing to lunch himself at Link and Zelda.

"Never liked you two douche bags anyway!" shouted Jingo-hand as he shot himself at Link, who was still holding Zelda.

"You're going down!" said Ike as he blocked Jingo's path with his sword.

"Pathetic!" said Jingo, grabbing Ike, and lifting him up in the air, holding it as Grande aimed at Ike.

"One down, We don't-give-a-damn-how-many to go!" said Grande as he pointed his staff at Ike, blocking the incoming attacks with his two other hands.

Ike was sure he's going to die but then one of Lucario's aura balls hit Grande's staff, making it turn a bit sideways, making the beam hit Jingo instead, making him drop Ike who stuck his sword into the hand.

"Damn you Grande!" shouted Jingo, landing in a way he'll squash Ike under him.

"Damn you fly, we damn you!" said Grande, as he caught Charizard with one of his arms, and threw him towards the other two pokemons, knocking them out.

"Ti-hi we have an idea, why don't we let your friends join the brawl?" said Grande, a door opened in his chest and Wario and Mario fell out of it, engulfed with dark energy, and ran to fight Ness and Lucas.

Before the door could close Snake jumped out of it, but unlike Mario and Wario he wasn't engulfed in dark energy.

"What the?!" asked Grande in disbelief as several bullets hit him in his forehead, making him lean his head backwards.

"Die!" shouted Grande in rage, leaning his head forwards in rage, shooting bullets in frenzy from a round hole that now functioned as his mouth.

"I left a small surprise on you" said Snake, pushing a button, resulting in several explosions on Grande's chest.

"I always knew Faust and Ziddler were dumb" said Jingo, slamming down around in the arena in pure frenzy.

"Har har, you'll die paranormal bastards!" said both Mario and Wario in perfect synchrony, ramming into Ness and Lucas who dodged them and attacked them with PK thunder.

"Let's make this situation more handy!" said Grande, punching another arm into a dimensional rip, resulting in Jingo's growth, and the appearing of vicious looking knuckles.

As Grande cackled the sky turned dark, and it seemed like twilight creatures were also watching the battle, jumping up and down outside of the barrier in beast-like manner, fighting with each other from time to time.

"I like the twilight domain more, don't you?" said Jingo as he picked Diddy Kong up, threw him in the air and slammed into him, knocking the poor ape unconscious.

Suddenly jingo noticed he had something on his back.

"Wait Jingo! I'll get that bug down from your back!" said Grande as he shot a beam bigger then the last ones.

Fortunately for Meta Knight he jumped in time and the beam hit Jingo instead, making him fall on the ground with a loud thump.

Suddenly Ike's sword pierced the middle of the hand.

"What the…?!" asked Jingo, as he started to grow blurry.

"I'm going to nail you down to the floor and you will NOT get up!" said Ike, pushing the sword further in.

The hand form disappeared and instead jingo was lying there with a severely damaged armor, a black liquid pouring from almost every crack and wound on his body.

Suddenly an energy ball hit Ike on his back, making him fly forward, four other energy balls hit the floor next to Jingo's body.

"Good bye brother 'coughs up blood' I always hated you…" said jingo's disintegrating.

"Eat this! We feed you so EAT!" said Grande, shooting five energy balls from his occupied hand, hitting the ice climbers, toon Link, the three trained pokemons and Meta Knight, who just landed the ground from his gliding down.

Ness went flying by Link as a result of being hit by Wario.

"Peach, please look after Zelda for me" said Link as he put Zelda down next to Peach.

"Eat this!" shouted Snake shooting with his bazooka at Grande as he was thrown down by Wario, who jumped on him, flattening him on the ground.

"Out of my way!" shouted Link as he kicked Wario in the crouch and then pushed him away with his shield, making Wario fall on the ground on his back.

"I'm going to kill you Ziddler!" shouted Link, drawing out his sword, and pointing it towards Grande, now it wasn't purple, now it was shining.

"You and what army?" asked Grande, now his voice consisting out of Ziddler's and ancient's (Faust's) voices, five orbs started orbiting him, replacing the staff.

"I need no army!" shouted Link in total rage, running towards Grande, deflecting with his sword one of the orbs that shot at him.

"Ness, should we use our special moves?" asked Lucas, trying to handle Mario, as Ness was back fighting Wario, who was losing this time.

"It's time for the stars Lucas" said Ness as them both ran towards Grande, letting Snake take over the battle against Wario and let Ike defeat Mario.

"PK STAR-STORM!" shouted both Ness and Lucas making a barrage of stars fall down on Grande, destroying the orbs orbiting him, but almost failing to hit him, as he covered himself with his wings.

"Die!" shouted Link as jumped towards Grande, aiming to slash at the bottom of Grande's wing, when Grande disappeared and the arena changed again.

Now it was a field, with copper floor, many statues of demons and humans alike, the sky was crimson.

"Welcome to your doom! We welcome you!" said Grande, flying from the ground levitating from the ground.

Now both Wario and Mario were unconscious, and Grande looked more animalistic, he had long claws on his hand, his mask now had a maniac grin on it, and the horns became slightly longer.

Suddenly Grande shrank.

"I welcome you!" said Grande.

"And I damn you!" said another Grande, flying from behind the other Grande, but this one had no face at all.

"I'm Grande Ziddler!" said the front Grande, flying sideways.

"And I'm Grande Faust!" said the other Grande, flying towards the other Grande.

"And you shall die!" they shouted in synchrony, shooting a giant beam towards the smashers.

Luckily they missed, but it was rather weird, it was as if the beam was MEANT to miss them.

"Pick-a-boo!" said Faust, materializing next to Link, who didn't hesitate but rather cut towards the demon.

As soon as Link's blade swooshed in the air, across where Faust was, the demon disappeared and Link was hit by an energy ball, making him fly backwards.

"Ti hi, there's more from where that came from" said Ziddler Fending off Lucario's aura balls and PK thunder attacks.

"Missed me losers?" taunted Faust as he picked Ike up with one of his hands and pointed at him with his other hand.

Faust was just about to pierce Ike with his beam when two arrows got stuck in his forehead.

"Pure rudeness" complained Faust as he shot energy balls at both toon Link and Link, toon Link who dodged it and Link who made the energy ball bounce back by hitting it with his sword.

Faust however was merely scratched by his own attack as he moved a bit aside, still holding on to Ike, tightening his grip.

"Un-fair!" exclaimed Faust shaking Ike in the air.

Another two arrows found their way to Faust this time, to Faust's middle finger in the hand that held Ike.

A hole opened in Faust's face, and he started shooting arrows in a rapid rate, blocked by Link's and toon Link's shields.

"Need help Faust?" snickered Ziddler, picking up Snake and swatting away Meta Knight.

"Let's play a game of throw and fetch!" said Faust throwing Ike towards Ziddler who threw Snake toward Faust and they both caught the smashers.

"Take that!" shouted Faust tossing Snake at Link who dodged the flying commando man, and charged towards Faust, making a vicious cut on one of Faust's wings.

"Damn you!" remarked Faust, dematerializing.

This time he appeared behind princess Peach, Zelda and the pokemon trainer.

"Let's have fun that's fun, girls!" said Faust picking both Peach and Zelda up.

"I can see you're the ladies man!" said Ziddler, trying to swat down Lucario who jumped on his hand and flip-kicked him in the chin.

Suddenly a sharp object whizzed by in the air, flipping in the air in rapid speed towards Faust.

There was a splitting sound as the master sword hit Faust between the eyes he didn't possess.

"'jerk' what the hell is this?" asked Faust as two slits became eyes on his mask, looking very shocked, as he dropped the princesses.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my princess" said Link as he caught Zelda in his hands, Peach was caught by Ike, who put her down.

An explosion chimed in the arena as Snake's bazooka hit Faust's face, making the explosion tear Faust's head apart, and lunching the master sword down to the ground.

Faust's headless demonic body plumed down to the ground but before it hit the ground, it sizzled and it became dark particles that flew towards Ziddler and attached themselves into Ziddler's wings making them shine with darkness.

When the shining disappeared it revealed that now Ziddler's wings were black, angel like wings.

"Now suckers, after you killed Jingo and Faust you'll be pulverized!" said Ziddler, flying higher with Glorab in his hands, as the chanting became stronger and few of the statues around the arena opened their mouths and joined the chanting.

"Snake!" shouted Roy Campbell's voice from the codec device.

"Hey Roy, too long no see but I'm in a pinch right now so I can't really talk" answered Snake.

"Listen, Snake, are you out of Ziddler? If so, this is EXACTLY what I called you about, according to Otacon's research the place you're at isn't even our dimension"

"What do you mean Roy?"

"You're right now in 'dark world 108' one of the dark un-explored dimensions, seems that this particular 'dark world' is controlled by three beings"

"And what is your point Roy?"

"If Ziddler dies without sending you back you might get stuck there forever, and it seems the connection is getting loose so .. .ust …. Solu… … the …lem"

"Colonel I can't hear you!"

"...Uck… ke… on…." The codec dies off.

"This is getting better and better" said Snake sarcastically.

***

"Snake? Do you copy, snake? Snake?! Snaaaaaaaaaaaake!" said Roy, sighing and then turning off the codec device.

"Is Snake alright?" asked Mei Ling hopefully "What happened to him?"

"Tell us" said Otacon in a low whisper, looking at the silent man who was staring on the floor with his hat in his hand.

"He's not coming back, is he?" asked Mei Ling hope starting to drain out.

"He's in a parallel dimension, we lost contact, and he might get stuck there with all of the other smashers"

***

In the Bean-Bean palace all the servants and guards were rushing everywhere, rushing from one part of the palace to another one in hurry.

"What am I to do about the situation, mother?" asked prince Peasley.

"I was told that we're getting the upper hand, I want you to take the 10th cavalry division and try to make a treaty with Bowser's kingdom" said queen Bean, sending her sun away.

"May the bean star be with you" said Queen Bean when prince Peasley left the room.

***

"So we will have the taking of the Bean-Bean kingdom as our cake?" asked Fawful, standing next to Cackleta in the control room, as both were leaning over a map of the world.

"Why of course, hihihi, the Bean-Bean is in a raging war with Bowser's army of koopas so they won't hold out against another army!" said Cackleta starting to cackle.

"I mock the mockery of the mockingness which is them!" said Fawful, starting to cackle as well.

"Wait a fink rat minute" said Fawful after he laughed "what was the joke that made us laugh?"

***

Suddenly all the smashers that were trapped found themselves in the dark arena with statues around them, and up above was a winged monster, holding Glorab in its hands.

"Now smashers, time for total annihilation" said Ziddler, his wings started to glow as the feathers of his wings became razor sharp daggers.

"You will all die from the wrath of the 'dagger storm'!" shouted Ziddler, starting to cackle, the daggers as if targeting towards the smashers.

"Let barrage number one… begin!" shouted Ziddler as all of the daggers shot out of his wings in an impressive barrage.

Some of the smashers deflected the daggers with some kind of a shield, some dodged the barrage and a few got wounded by the daggers.

"No deaths? Fine, another barrage is needed!" said Ziddler as his wings grew even more daggers.

***

"What is taking the Capricorns so much time?" asked Dr. Eggman walking up and down the laboratory.

From the main screen the Capricorn mansion was visible, silent as death.

"Damn it, forget Ziddler, I'm going back to my old universe, have better plans to execute rather then wait for a cuckoo-head like Ziddler" said Dr. Eggman pressing buttons in the control zone.

***

"Stop!" shouted Glorab's voice from Ziddler's hands.

"What is it Glorab? Can't you see daddy has some exterminating to make?" said Ziddler, his wings shining.

"You don't have to kill them!" said Glorab.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Ziddler.

"You weren't the evil one! You were influenced by Jingo and Faust!" said Glorab, he was back in his goblin form.

All the smashers in the arena were shocked by this development.

"Me? Not evil? you don't know what was my REAL plan with Zelda, or how many times I lied to you!" said Ziddler, losing his temper bit by bit.

"No you're not to be the evil, when Jingo and Faust to want to kill me you to adopt me" said Glorab his speech problems back with his goblin form.

Ziddler's body shook, and a dark liquid started leaking from the holes of his mask-face.

"I was going to unite the whole world under Capricorn flag, one world one kingdom, as plain as that" said Ziddler starting to shake in speech as well, floating down, and shrinking in the process.

When Ziddler reached the ground, he was about human size, and the smashers cleared a wide circle for him to land.

"I wanted a utopia!" shouted Ziddler as he became a small dark aura that touched his old mask, and entered it.

The mask floated a bit in the air and fell down, when it hit the ground the smashers found themselves next to the smash mansion front doors, and Glorab stood there, in his human form, holding the mask in his hand.

***

A/N: Wow, this chapter took me quite long to write, and I know the battle scene wasn't as good as the battle with Geno, but you'll have to make do with this last battle, and on a side note, this is NOT the last chapter of this story so there will be the stupid questions… now.

Is the battle against the Capricorns really over? Will the bean-bean kingdom survive this war? What do Fawful and Cackleta have up their evil beanish sleeves? And will Glorab join the smashers?

You have the power to choose guys, so choose well, go into my profile and vote the poll if you want to let Glorab join the smashers or not let him because of Ziddler's doings.


	17. Chapter 17: Answers

**Chapter 17: Answers**

Samus and Martha were in the kitchen when a loud warping noise came from outside the mansion.

"Ike!" shouted Martha with enthusiasm as she ran out of the kitchen towards mansion's entrance, where the sound came from.

"Martha! Wait for me!" said Samus as she ran after the little girl.

***

The shocked smashers found themselves out of the smash mansion, as if the whole Capricorn incident didn't even happen, except of Glorab who was the only testimony for those events, with Ziddler's mask.

"This is not over Bastards!" said a voice coming out of Zelda as a small black sphere came out of her mouth.

"Missed me maggots?" asked the sphere, floating in mid-air, growing a bit bigger, now with a Faust Grande's mask on it.

"Shocked? Don't be, I've been dwelling in that body, since the very beginning, I learned very fast that I can manipulate her feelings, but the only thing I made her do is weep like a baby, for YOU Link!" said the now revived Faust, floating in mid air.

"Now, with help of Glorab, I'll destroy you!" said Faust, now all of the smashers turned to face him, especially Glorab who was standing behind him.

Faust was about to say something but then he heard a swoosh noise from behind him, and that Glorab's scythe's blade was right next to him as if it passed through him.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Faust as he started to twitch.

"I'm… I'm sorry Faust, but I can't let you hurt them any more" said Glorab as the pathetic sphere that was Faust broke into two halves and dissolved into nothing.

"I wanted world domination!" shouted Faust's voice as he dissolved into the air.

Some of the smashers (including Link and Zelda) were already going back into the mansion and Snake was talking with Roy in the codec device, when Martha came out running from the mansion, followed by Samus.

When Glorab appeared in Martha's sight she stopped and eyed him very carefully, Glorab did the same when he saw her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Martha? Is that really you?" asked Glorab in puzzlement, as she started running towards him.

"He knows Martha?" thought Samus to herself, looking at Glorab who threw away his scythe and kneeled down to hug Martha.

"I-I missed you so much big bro" stammered Martha under the tears, clutching harder to Glorab.

"It's okay Martha, now I'm back with you" said Glorab patting Martha's head, trying to calm her down.

***

The bean-bean army led by general Beanbert was now over the border between the Bean-bean and the mushroom kingdom, smashing the koopa army that for some reason decided to retreat.

"We stopped the koopa army, shouldn't we turn back?" asked Beanbert's sergant, starting to become worried.

"We will take over Bowser's domain and then the rest of the Mushroom kingdom" said the general.

"But prince Peasley commanded to turn back to the Bean-bean kingdom" said the sergant.

"I don't give a damn about that girly princess, he can make as many commands as he wants, to me he's important as dead… and if he interferes with my plan, by the Bean star he will be" said General Beanbert, brushing his mustache.

"Is that so General? My mom wouldn't be satisfied with your opinion" said prince Peasley as he glided down on his flying bean, followed by heavy cavalry units, ready for his command.

"What is this blasphemy?! Sergant?! What the Bean star are THEY doing here?" asked General Beanbert, looking around his ranks.

"The queen sent us to make a peace treaty with Bowser's forces, but since we discovered the traitor amongst the military ranks we killed two birds with one stone, take him in soldiers" said prince Peasley, brushing away his hair in his typical manner, as the soldiers caught general Beanbert.

"You can't do that to me! Damn you prince!" shouted general Beanbert, struggling the troops, shouting towards the prince and his bodyguards who went towards Bowser's castle, towards a peace treaty.

***

"Fawful, I want you to send the troo…" Cackleta started saying as she suddenly disappeared.

"Cackleta? Why did you have the disappearing?!" asked Fawful in shock, a few seconds later he disappeared himself.

***

Fawful fell on the floor and when he stood up he found himself in his old store, under the Mushroom castle.

"I'm having the sorry, Cackleta, we didn't have the world as our cake this time, again" Fawful said to a portrait of Cackleta he had in the store, wiping away a tear, and sighing heavily.

"Better be the having of starting to work" said Fawful, opening his shop.

Fawful was daydreaming about the good times with Cackleta and how he would miss his master now that she's gone, when the doorbell rang, a customer!

"I HAVE LOW PRICES!" said Fawful in fake cheerfulness.

"What is wrong with you? The plan is to make the world into our cake, not sell beans in laughable prices" said Cackleta, using her piercing stare on her apprentice.

"Cackleta! You're not to be dead!" shouted Fawful half in shock half in happiness.

"Of course I'm not dead, I'm Cackleta after all!" said Cackleta.

"What is wrong with you Fawful?! We haven't seen each other for only about several minutes!" said Cackleta, looking down on Fawful who was hugging her, tightly, he didn't care, he was just happy he didn't lose his master a second time.

"I HAVE CHEERFULNESS!"

***

In Dr. Eggman's lab Eggman was playing chess with a black slim robot with a black cape, a round head with one round eye, and a V shaped decoration where its forehead should be.

"Ha, I defeated you Dr. Eggman! I'm supreme!" said the robot, winning, yet again.

"Shut up B.K 2! It is I who created YOU!" said the frustrated scientist, pointing a blaming finger at B.K 2.

"Lame, lame, lame, lame excuse" said the robot in his robotic voice with a mocking (robotic) tone.

"Shut up!" shouted Dr. Eggman, blowing B.K 2's head with a blaster gun.

"I'm so damn lonely" said Dr. Eggman sadly, after several minutes.

***

After some time Dr. Wolfgang T. came to the smash mansion, and soon after most of the smashers gathered in the auditorium to listen to Wolfgang's lecture, the portal that looked like Ziddler's face was no longer there, the mocking face observing them was gone now.

"Az zome of you knowz I've been rezearching about Ziddler and the Capricornz" started Wolfgang.

"According to my rezearch the Capricorn blood line iz a group that rulez one of the dark dimensions, there zome that zay that there uzed to be more Capricornz, but there are no proofz of that, anyway, according to the rezearch I conducted the three Capricorns are old creaturez made from subspace, and held rezponzible for the demise of at leazt several villagez like the village of Glorab and Martha over here" Wolfgang continued, inviting Glorab to come to him, after he said it.

"Zo what can you tell uz about Ziddler and the Capriconz, Glorab?" asked Wolfgang fixing his glasses.

"It'll be better if I will, if you'll pardon me" said Ziddler's voice coming from the mask in Glorab's hands.

"Master Ziddler?" asked Glorab, looking quite shocked.

"Just lift me, so everyone could hear the story" said Ziddler.

Glorab instantly obeyed that command and he started talking.

***

It was a normal summer day in a sleepy village that no one even bothered to put down in a map and all the villagers were busy in their daily works, the adults doing their job, the children playing with other and such.

People started stopping in their heels and looking terrified towards the sky as three dark spheres made the sky go dark.

Suddenly a great sword fell towards the ground, and was followed by a knight in black armor decorated with golden carvings, a man with a Guy Fawkes mask, a top hat and a black cloak and a man wearing gray medical-doctor robes, with round glasses, white hair, and his hands in the pockets of his robe.

"Faust, Ziddler! Let's have fun!" said the armored knight savagely, pulling his sword out of the ground.

"Jingo, try not to kill ALL of them, I do need a specimen… for my experiment, you know" said the one who looked like a doctor, Faust.

"Now, now, don't look so sad Ziddler, we're working for a world Utopia here" said Faust, turning his gaze from the slaying Jingo towards Ziddler.

Each and every one of the three Capricorns had their own reasons for what they did, Faust wanted was a curious scientist who wanted to have a specimen of every living creature and then take over the world, Ziddler thought the world utopia will come if all of the world will be ruled by one government, or group, Jingo however, didn't actually have a reason, except of his blood-lust.

Ziddler just stood there silently, not too sure if to trust Faust.

"You bastards must die for this!" said the head of the village, followed by spearmen.

"This is pathetic, give me some action!" shouted Jingo, blood-lust reflecting from his eyes as his sword caught flames.

"You see Ziddler? Those are aggressive barbarians, if I wasn't as old as I am I would have helped your brother" said Faust.

"Don't give me that bull, you can make enough damage in your own unique way" said Ziddler, making some of the spearmen float in the air by pointing at them with his hands.

"Any last words chief?" asked Jingo, pointing his sword at the village's leader after his bodyguards has been defeated, Jingo held the chief up with through the man's shirt with one hand.

In the middle of the fighting as a result of one of Jingo's wild sword swings of the shacks caught fire and the fire started to spread across the village, trapping its residents inside it.

"You're a monster" whispered the village's leader.

"Shut up worthless maggot!" shouted Jingo, killing the village leader.

Ziddler took a distance from his companions when he saw something that really made him question his quest, there was lying on the floor, unconscious a teen, of about fourteen years of age, and besides him there was a seven year old girl, tugging his shirt, weeping and keeping on repeating the name Glorab.

Suddenly Jingo walked from behind the little girl and picked her up.

"Hey Faust! What do I do with the little girl?" asked Jingo holding the flailing girl through the back of her shirt.

"Congratulations Jingo you found me a new specimen" said Faust.

"What about this kid? Shall I kill him?" asked Jingo, ignoring the little girl's growing wailings.

"As if I care" said Faust, teleporting away, the little girl disappearing with him.

"Last bit of fun!" said Jingo, almost disappointed, raising his blade to strike down the teen.

"Stop! I'll take him, who knows? He might be of good a servant" said Ziddler, stopping Jingo.

"If you say so BROTHER" said Jingo, frustrated, teleporting away as well.

"Let's go… your name was Glorab, right? Anyway, this is your new form" said Ziddler, making the teen transform into a two feet tall goblin creature.

This has happened about four years ago, Glorab has lost most of his memory, and nowadays is an eighteen years old scythe-master, for Martha, since she was in the container all that long time she didn't age one bit, and last but not least, Faust lost the ability to sustain his body and ironically ended up in one of his own containers, under Ziddler's full control and with a new title, Ancient Capricorn.

The plan itself began three months ago, with the recruitments of the servants.

Thanks to a strong spell Faust and Ziddler conjured, using Faust's life forces they have been able to summon (or revive) creatures who were either corrupted or just hated by a lot of people.

The exception between those was the wind sorcerer Vaati who didn't possess any powers all, and were retrieved to him with an addition of more power by Ziddler.

At that crucial point Faust started to lose his shape bit by bit.

As the two Capricorns blessed with magical capabilities took care of the servants' issue, Jingo who lacked almost strength that wasn't physical attacked an island inhabitant by reptilian creatures.

Faust's shape was so damaged it was needed to be kept in one of his containers, and all of that because he was responsible for positioning the servants so they'll take the places of kings or other monarchs that weren't in their kingdom at the time (with the exception of Tingle who became the Capricorn mansion's gardener, and Dr. Eggman who had his moon-base)

After Ziddler finished the job of creating the portals between the domains they ruled and the Capricorn mansion, he plucked the handles from Faust's (dissolving) hands.

A grudge was born in Faust's heart towards Ziddler, for taking the handles and the specimen collection for himself, and he didn't hesitate to tell his mind from time to time, however the two other Capricorns didn't really have interest in what their former master had to say.

After those following stages, several days ago the Capricorn trio invaded the area of the smash mansion, trying to find a suitable victim to progress their twisted plan.

Quickly enough Faust's subspace cloud caught one in his "mental fishing net" (or whatever he called it) and the trio found their way into a room of a princess, looking as if she was waiting for someone.

When Ziddler and jingo entered the room Faust was already deep in the princess' mind, but it seems that his spiritual grip wasn't strong enough for she screamed.

"Damn it, we're leaving, you make as much havoc as you can" said Jingo, lifting the possessed princess in his hands and teleporting away.

Several moments later a green garbed warrior entered and the rest of the story is the part the smashers know well.

***

"And that's basically it, and about the servants… since my magic broke they're where I found them, unless they were reincarnated, in that case they would be transported somewhere else" said the re-animated Ziddler's mask.

"I'll understand you if you'll want to destroy me while I'm hopeless, but do not hurt Glorab, he was brainwashed to think that we were doing good deeds" added the mask, the shine that it had turned off now, and was gone.

***

That evening

***

"I can't believe we're keeping someone who was on THEIR side" Snake told Samus after she put Martha to sleep.

"You're not actually going to kick Glorab out, will you, Snake?" asked Samus.

"It's only logical… and practical" said Snake.

"Is it 'practical' to disappoint a little girl after she met her long lost brother?" asked Samus, her cold stare silencing Snake.

"I guess you're right" said Snake looking at Glorab who was looking at his sleeping little sister.

***

The following morning

***

When Ike entered Marth's room he saw him, sitting up in his bed, a big bloody bandage covering his bare chest.

"Hey there Marth, I can see that you're back to your senses" said Ike cheerfully.

"And you were out of conscious only…" Ike started saying.

"I swear to god, if you'll say 'three days' I'm going to kill you!" said Marth.

"I was going to say one day, but never mind" said Ike with a smirk.

"Liar" said Marth staring at Ike with a piercing stare.

***

When Peach and Mario entered Zelda's room, they saw Link sitting on a chair next to Zelda, ever since he put Zelda in her bed he stayed beside her bed.

"Don't you think you should rest, Link? You look a bit tired" asked Peach.

It took some time for Link to notice the guests, but then he noticed them and replied.

"Oh it's you two, I was just deep in my thoughts" said Link turning to face Peach and Mario.

"About what?" asked Peach curiously.

"About what I'll say to Zelda when she'll wake up" said Link, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed way, he was blushing a bit as well.

"Don't worry Link, I'm sure you'll find the right words when time comes" said Peach.

"I'm pretty sure you will" said Zelda from behind Link; she sat up in her bed.

"Is it not okay for me to be awake?" asked Zelda, Link who was surprised at her started to blush a bit, making Zelda laugh a bit.

The red from Link's blushing face disappeared as he remembered a tiny object he kept in his pocket for the last several days.

He sent his hand to his pocket, cleared his throat, kneeled in front of Zelda's bed, and took the little object out.

"Will-will you marry me Zelda?" asked Link, reaching out a hand towards Zelda with a ring.

The room fell into silence, as Mario was shocked, Peach looked awed, hoping that Mario would one day be more romantic and Link that was waiting to hear Zelda's answer.

"Of course I do" said Zelda, giggling, taking the ring, putting her one her finger and then pulling Link towards her, making him surprised, making him more surprised when she started kissing him.

"Okay I'll leave you two alone" said Peach, leaving the room.

"And I'll be taking YOU!" said Peach re-entering the room and dragging Mario out of there.

***

A/N: Sorry that it took me so damn long to write this chapter, but because I was really busy lately and because of the poll of whether to let Glorab join the smashers or not you'll just HAVE to forgive me.

On a happier side note, Glorab was left with the smashers to what I would call "popular demand" (couldn't find a better name for it, so yeah… popular demand) anyway, I think this chapter is a good ending chapter since you can see that almost all the characters have a happy ending.

Thanks for all the diligent readers who red this story from beginning to end even with al the bad parts and the flaws.

P.S: I've been having so much writing this story there's a chance I'll be making a sequel to this story, who knows?


End file.
